


Comically

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clueless!Liam, Coffee Shops, M/M, Porn With Plot, Professor!Zayn, Student!Liam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn jest profesorem, a także renomowanym pisarzem komiksów.<br/>Liam jest jego nerwowym, nieudolnym uczniem, który potrzebuje tych zajęć języka angielskiego, by ukończyć szkołę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comically](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946336) by [TeamEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamEmma/pseuds/TeamEmma). 



            Jest dzień przed czwartym i ostatnim rokiem Liama na uniwersytecie. Siedzi w swoim krześle obrotowym, gapiąc się przez dłuższą chwilę na ekran komputera, nie patrząc na nich w szczególności. Jest zaskoczony i pod wrażeniem samego siebie, za pójście tak daleko, ponieważ, by być szczerym, Liam nie jest najbardziej inteligentną osobą; zabiera mu chwilę (czytaj: dużo) więcej, niż  jego rówieśnikom, by pojąć koncepcję. Właściwie, gdyby został poproszony o opisanie siebie, byłoby to zwyczajne – od prawie ogolonej głowy, przez lekko prostokątne kąty twarzy, do sposobu, w jaki jego brwi marszczą się, gdy jest czymś zmieszany (co było dość częste).

            Odkąd jest świadom braku inteligencji, Liam pracuje niezwykle ciężko, by po prostu nadążyć za programem nauczania, płacąc za studnia dzięki pracy w miejscowej kawiarni.

            Było kilka sytuacji, gdzie Liam często zaniedbywał swoje obowiązki, ponieważ często jest tak zmęczony po wyczerpującym dniu w pracy. Najlepszą  i najgorszą rzeczą w jego pracy jest to, że otwierają późno, bo kawiarnia jest ulokowana w samym sercu kampusu, dla tych studentów, którzy siedzą do bezbożnych godzin i potrzebują kofeiny.

            On nie otrzymuje wystarczającej ilości stypendiów, by zapłacić za wszystko (jak powiedział, nie jest najbystrzejszy, a czasami nie nagradzają ludzi za „ciężką pracę”) i mama Liama stara się dać mu wszystko, co w jej mocy, ale jako samotna matka, która pracująca minimalnie, z innymi ustami do wykarmienia, Liam czuje się bardzo winny, gdy prosi o pieniądze, więc tego nie robi.

            _Jeszcze jeden rok_ , myśli Liam. Jeden rok siedzenia podczas zajęć z kryminologii i może aplikować na szkolenie strażackie i w końcu będzie zdolny do pomagania ludziom w taki sposób, w jaki chce – będąc blisko by stać się czyimś superbohaterem.

            Liam postanawia zrobić coś pożytecznego i spogląda na plan zajęć. Starał się unikać pisarstwa czy lekcji angielskiego podczas pobytu na uniwersytecie, wiedząc, że jest okropny w ortografii i pisaniu. Ale pod koniec lipca, jego doradca wciągnął Liama do swojego gabinetu i powiedział, że musi wziąć podstawowe lekcje pisania, by ukończyć szkołę.

            Liam nie miał wyjścia, bo nie zaliczył tak wielu pisemnych testów, które pozwoliłyby mu na uniknięcie zajęć. Myślał, że nie powinno być tak źle, ponieważ tematem były _Komiksy jako literatura_ , a jak złe może to być?

            Zwraca się do swojego współlokatora od czterech lat – tego z włosami w kolorze brudnego blondu i najbardziej niebieskimi oczami, jakie Liam widział. Część pokoju, która należy do Liama,  jest zwykła, bez plakatów na ścianach, ale część jego współlokatora jest udekorowana plakatami Katy Perry, zdjęciami jedzenia i gitarą wiszącą w rogu. Szafa jego współlokatora zawiera tanktopy i czapki, podczas gdy szafa Liama jest wypełniona białymi lub czarnymi t-shirtami i wyblakłymi dżinsami. Liam czuje się dość komfortowo ze sobą – lubi proste rzeczy, więc nie czuje, iż strojenie się jest absolutnie konieczne.

            Liam zauważa, że jego współlokator zawsze je i tym razem ma kanapkę w prawej ręce i myszkę komputera w lewej. Liam próbuje nie chichotać, kiedy dostrzega majonez na ustach współlokatora, kiedy mówi:  
  - Hej, Niall, miałeś kiedyś profesora Zayna Malika?

            Liam zawsze był trochę nieśmiały, ale pierwszego dnia studiów, kiedy wprowadził się do swojego pokoju, znalazł Nialla siedzącego na łóżku, które już sobie przywłaszczył, z czapką założoną daszkiem do tyłu i w tanktopie, ujawniającym zbyt wiele, jedzącego paczkę czipsów. Przedstawił się i wziął kartony Liama z jego rąk (z ustami wciąż wypełnionymi czipsami) i zasypał go milionem pytań.

            Po tym byli nierozłączni, bo Niall jest nerwową kulką energii, która nie zna pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej, a Liam jest typem absorbującej wszystko ludzkiej gąbki, marszczącej brwi, kiedykolwiek jest to konieczne. Więc Niall rozmawiał by wypełnić ciszę, której, dla Liama, nigdy nie tam nie było.

            Och, i nie wspominając o tym, że przestrzeń osobista została wyrzucona przez okno, od kiedy zamieszkał z Niallem. Liam często znajdował Nialla, dyszącego mu w kark i ten jeden raz nawet obudził się z Niallem śpiącym koło niego (tak normalne, jak może to być) w jego łóżku,  podczas gdy łóżko Nialla pozostało puste.

            Niall potrząsa głową.

  - Nie, spróbuj ratemyprofessors.com* i zobacz, co wyskoczy.

Niall leniwie podchodzi do Liama, zaglądając mu przez ramię gdy chłopak wpisuje _Malik, Zayn_. Liam może praktycznie wyczuć kiełbaskę, majonez i keczup w jego oddechu.

Liam spogląda na ekran i przewija literę M i w końcu znajduje małą, zieloną, uśmiechniętą buźkę obok imienia _Malik, Zayn_. Widzi, że jest tam koło trzystu ocen (co, jak zauważa Niall, jest dużo jak na jakiegokolwiek profesora), ogólna ocena wynosi 4, ale łatwość 2,5. Cóż, wygląda na to, że będzie zmagał się w tej klasie. Nie może się tego doczekać. Liam zauważa również małą czerwoną paprykę na samym końcu.

  - Za co to? – pyta Nalla i wskazuje na ekran.

  - To znaczy, że profesor jest gorący. – Niall chichocze. – To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe – być gorącym i mądrym. Kliknij na jego imię, zobaczymy, czy ma zdjęcie.

Liam robi to, co mu powiedziano i Niall miał rację. To jest _niesprawiedliwe_. Liam nie może uwierzyć, że ta twarz patrząca na niego, była profesorem. Kimkolwiek Zayn Malik był, wyglądał, jakby był wysokiej klasy modelem.

Spogląda na Nialla i rumieni się lekko, jakby został właśnie przyłapany na oglądaniu porno. Profesor Zayn Malik nie wygląda nawet na wiele starszego od Liama, ale ma ostre rysy twarzy, które Liam zawsze podziwiał, ponieważ jego twarz _nigdy_ tak nie wygląda. Ten Zayn ma najdłuższe rzęsy, ujawniające piwne oczy, które wydają się tlić tak bardzo, że Liam myśli, że spali się, po prostu patrząc na niego. Jego włosy są uformowane w poszarpane kolce i ma bokobrody, które sprawiają, że jego wyrzeźbione kości policzkowe są nawet bardziej widoczne.

  - Chyba sobie żartujesz. – Liam sapie, gdy Niall gwiżdże, patrząc na ekran.

  - Ten facet może mnie podniecić. – Niall mówi w końcu, odchodząc i opadając na swoje łóżko.

  - To niesprawiedliwe – mówi Liam, krzywiąc się. – Jest modelem czy pieprzonym profesorem?

  - Cóż, możesz patrzeć na niego dwojako, stary: możesz albo bardzo ciężko próbować zaimponować swojemu gorącemu profesorowi, albo możesz powiedzieć coś naprawdę głupiego i zostać rozproszonym przez te oczy.

Liam zamyka laptopa i wypuszcza ciężki oddech – znając życie, prawdopodobnie zrobi z siebie durnia przed jednym z najwspanialszych okazów angielskich, na którego spojrzał. Prawdopodobnie potknie się o własne słowa, gdy zostanie wywołany, a jego dłonie zaczną się obficie pocić.

Opada na łóżko, teraz nerwowy i roztrzęsiony, próbując się przespać przed swoją zmianą na siódmą rano. Próbuje nie śnić za bardzo o profesorze, ale oczywiście zawodzi. Głupi mózg.

*

            Liam zawsze był rannym ptaszkiem; wykonuje poranną rutynę, biegnąc energicznie w jesienny poranek. Pogoda tego roku jest zimna, ale ma na sobie bluzę z logo uniwersytetu i spodnie dresowe, zawsze zapewniające mu wystarczające ciepło. Lubi wczesne poranki, bo kampus jest cichszy i nikt nie przeszkadza mu w codziennym biegu.

            Wraca, bierze prysznic, zakłada strój do pracy, podczas gdy Niall wciąż śpi mocno, prawdopodobnie śniąc o następnym posiłku.

            Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, wyjdzie z pracy trochę wcześniej i zje coś przed popołudniowymi zajęciami z Gorącym Profesorem Malikiem (co, hej, nie jest błyskotliwe, ale oddaje sprawiedliwość).

            Przybywając na swoją zmianę o siódmej rano, widzi już Harry’ego, sprzątającego i przygotowującego zwykłe rzeczy na poranny ruch.

            Wita się nieco zbyt radośnie i Harry odpowiada, narzekając. Liam nigdy nie uświadamia sobie, że chyba tylko on jest rannym ptaszkiem i irytującą osobą z rana. Harry i Liam opisaliby kawiarnię jako osobliwą – tylko dwa stołu w środku małego pomieszczenia z tylko kilkoma napojami do zamówienia. Ściany są pomalowane na ciemnoczerwono i Liam jest tu tak często, jak często bywa w swoim pokoju.

  - Pierwszy dzień zajęć? – Harry burczy, gdy Liam pomaga wyłożyć kawę i bułeczki.

  - Tak, jestem podekscytowany! – Liam nigdy nie zapytał, dlaczego Harry wciąż pracuje w kawiarni uniwersyteckiej, kiedy Harry nigdy nawet nie zapisał się na kampus.

  - Dobrze dla ciebie, stary – parska Harry, szczotkując swoje kręcone włosy, próbując je okiełznać, ale to nigdy nie działa. – Przepraszam, nie wszyscy możemy być rannymi ptaszkami jak ty, Liam. – Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, tak jak zawsze.

            Liam bardzo lubi Harry’ego, ponieważ Harry przejmował kilka razy jego zmiany, gdy musiał wkuwać na jakiś egzamin lub napisać straszliwie długi (co oznacza więcej niż dwie strony) esej. Postanawia, że polubi Harry’ego bardziej po południowej zmianie, ponieważ Harry wtedy cały czas się uśmiecha, a teraz tylko marszczy brwi.

            Praca jest gorączkowa, jak zwykle i gdy dochodzi 10:30, Liam już stoi tam jak robot, przyjmując zamówienia, właściwie nie myśląc.

            Słyszy wiązankę przekleństw tuż po brzdęku naczyń uderzających o ziemię i zerka na tył kawiarni, pytając:

  - Wszystko w porządku?

  - Tak, tak! – krzyczy Harry. – Zajmuj się klientami!

            Liam odwraca głowę i przysięga, że jego kolana są zrobione z galarety czy coś, bo niemal upada, gdy widzi nikogo innego, jak profesora Zayna Malika, patrzącego na niego z najdłuższymi rzęsami i pięćdziesięcioma różnymi odcieniami brązu** (tak, właśnie zrobił to odniesienie) i z najcieplejszym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

  - Cz-cześć, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

 _Poza opadnięciem na kolana i obciągnięciem ci_ , okej, więc Liam może nie uprawiał seksu przez cztery lata na uczelni, bo wszystkie dziewczyny chciały go, ale nigdy żaden z chłopaków. I nawet kiedy chłopcy chcieli, Liam nie wiedział co robić, bo rumienił się tak bardzo, że kończyło się to chłopakiem będącym tak przerażonym i tak niezręcznym, że któryś z nich natychmiast się wycofywał. Więc Liam nigdy nie miał związku, nigdy nie był blisko by go mieć i jest skłonny do niewłaściwych myśli, dobrze?

Liam dławi się.

  - Mam na myśli, co mogę... ci podać? – _Gładko, Liam, gładko. Mów tak niewyraźnie jak to możliwe do swojego profesora od angielskiego._

            Zayn wydaje się niewzruszony niezdolnością Liama do operowania słowami i po prostu się uśmiecha (Liam decyduje, że powinien dostać zakaz na uśmiechanie się). Liam poświęca chwilę aby przyjrzeć się swojemu profesorowi. Ma na sobie dwurzędowy szary płaszcz z czarną koszulą i prążkowanym, czerwonym krawatem pod spodem. I Liam myśli, że mógłby po prostu teraz umrzeć z zażenowania i tego, jak gorący jest jego profesor. Wygląda tak zwyczajnie, w porównaniu z nim, że to niemal niegrzeczne, być w jego obecności.

  - Co polecasz? – Zayn pyta poważnie. _Jezu Chryste, proszę, po prostu zamów, nie każ mi już mówić_. – Nie przepadam za kawą, ale potrzebuję tego w pierwszym dniu pracy.

  - Lubisz kawę gorzką czy słodką? – _Może z odrobiną mnie?_

  - Słodką – mówi Zayn, wciąż patrząc na Liama.

            Liam czuje, jak jego twarz robi się gorąca i wszystko, czego chce, to uciec przez tylną ścianę, na zawsze z dala od wzroku Zayna.

  - Gorąca, biała czekoladowa mocha? – Liam potyka się o swoje słowa.

            Zayn oblizuje usta, _przestań, proszę, przestań_.

  - Idealnie.

  - Twoje imię? – Liam już je zna, ale jak głupie lub straszne byłoby to, gdyby po prostu zawołał imię Zayna, nawet o nie nie prosząc?

  - Zayn, chodzisz tutaj do szkoły? – mówi do Liama, sięgając do tylnej kieszeni, by wyjąć portfel.

  - T-tak – mówi Liam.

  - Och, jestem tutaj profesorem. Jak to się stało, że nigdy nie widziałem cię na żadnych z moich zajęć? – pyta Zayn.

  - To duży kampus. – Liam kiwa głową.

            Nie chce brzmieć pretensjonalnie, ale Liam ma problem ze słowami i wszystko wychodzi źle, i po prostu chce, by Zayn patrzył na niego na zawsze, ale w tym samym czasie prawdopodobnie mógłby roztopić

+się, gdyby Zayn całkowicie się na nim skupił.

  - Och – mówi Zayn, wyglądając na nieco zaskoczonego, gdy kładzie pieniądze na ladzie. – Oczywiście.

            _Pójdę do piekła_ , myśli Liam, gdy odwraca się, by przygotować napój dla profesora. Widzi Harry’ego, opierającego się o tylne drzwi z uśmiechem, sprawiającym, że rumieni się na jasnoróżowo.

  - Nawet nie zaczynaj.

  - Wiem, że masz problem ze słowami, ale stary, można być bardziej oczywistym? – szepcze Harry.

  - Zammnij się – mówi przyciszonym głosem. – Biała czekoladowa mocha dla Zayna!

            Zayn uśmiecha się teraz do niego, gdy podchodzi do lady. Sięga po swój napój. Liam czuje się ośmielony, więc pozwala swoim palcom dotknąć te Zayna, gdy podaje mu kubek. _Jestem żałosny_.

            Zayn bierze łyk.

  - To jest przepyszne, Liam!

            Zanim Zayn może odejść, Liam rumieni się i wyjękuje:

  - Skąd... skąd znasz moje imię?

            Zayn patrzy na niego pytająco i wskazuje na plakietkę z imieniem na piersi Liama. Harry po prostu chichocze teraz, stojąc za nim, i tak, jest martwy. Może po prostu umrzeć teraz ze wstydu i zrobi to chętnie.

            Zanim się orientuje, Zayn Malik jest pod drzwiami, z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. _Prawdopodobnie myśli, że jestem idiotą; prawdopodobnie ma rację._

            Nawet nie chce patrzeć teraz na Harry’ego, bo on wciąż się śmieje.

  - Wychodzę. Zamierzam teraz umrzeć w spokoju.

            Jego zmiana i tak się kończy i musi zobaczyć Zayna ponownie za jakąś godzinę. Musi się uspokoić, zanim ponownie zrobi z siebie głupka przed przystojniakiem, który jest jego profesorem.

  - Aw, daj spokój, stary! – Liam jest w połowie drogi do drzwi, gdy Harry podchodzi do kasy, aby obsłużyć kolejkę klientów. – Nie było nawet tak źle! On pewnie nawet nie zauważył!

 

  
* strona taka naprawdę istnieje; ocenia się tam profesorów, jak i szkoły.  
** chodzi o odniesienie się do „Pięćdziesięciu twarzy Greya” (oryg. „Fifty shades of different hazel”)


	2. Chapter 2

                Liam siada w tylnym rzędzie w klasie Zayna, ponieważ nie chce, by Zayn na niego patrzył, bo wie, że będzie gorącym gównem ze spoconymi dłońmi i twarzą zarumienioną jak czereśnia, jeśli Zayn to zrobi. Uniwersytet jest tak zaprojektowany, że część tylnych ścian to w rzeczywistości duże okna, dające widok na środek kampusu. To ogromna sala wykładowa, więc jeśli będzie miał szczęście, Zayn nawet na niego nie spojrzy, ani go nie zauważy, ale Liam naprawdę chce, by Zayn na niego spojrzał. _Kiedy stałem się taką fanką?_

                Słyszy dziewczyny siedzące przed nim, chichoczące do siebie, gdy przyglądały się Zaynowi na tej samej stronie, na której robił to Liam.

  - Jest taki gorący. – Blondynka powiedziała do brunetki.

  - Duh, niby z jakiego innego powodu wzięłam te zajęcia? – odpowiedziała brunetka.

                Miło wiedzieć, że Zayn sprawia, że inne osoby też się tak czują. Właściwie byłby zaskoczony, jeśli Zayn nie wiedział, jakie uczucia wywołuje wśród swoich uczniów.

                Są dwie minuty do rozpoczęcia zajęć, a sala jest wypełniona uczniami – tak wieloma, że niektórzy muszą stać w przejściach – zarówno dziewczynami, jak i facetami. Ten Zayn musi być bardzo popularny na kampusie, a może niektórzy z uczniów musieli wziąć te zajęcia jako warunek, tak jak Liam. Starsza dziewczyna w szokująco fioletowych włosach i przepięknej twarzy wchodzi pierwsza i wydaje się śmiać nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. Zayn wchodzi po niej i dziewczyny siedzące przed Liamem piszczą.

                Dziewczyna z fioletowymi włosami dotyka czule ręki Zayna, a Liam wbija w nią gniewne spojrzenie.

                Zayn zdejmuje swój płaszcz, _proszę, zdejmij więcej,_ i wyjmuje stos komiksów, układając je na stole. Potem splata dłonie za plecami i opiera się o biurko. Odpina guziki mankietów, by ujawnić szokujący wachlarz kolorowych tatuaży. I w tym momencie Liam prawdopodobnie myśli, że Zayn wie dokładnie co robi i wie dokładnie, jak wpływa na wszystkich wokół siebie. Zayn absolutnie niszczy Liama i prawdopodobnie wie to, z całą swoją postawą twardziela i inteligencją.

  - Nazywam się Zayn Malik. – Zaczyna, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Możecie nazywać mnie profesor Zayn, Zayn, ale nie profesor Malik czy pan Malik – to mój ojciec.

                Liam przysięga, że słyszy brunetkę, szepczącą „Chciałabym móc go nazywać tatusiem”. Rumieni się na to.

  - Pomimo tego, iż to zajęcia z podstawowego angielskiego, oczekuję, iż będziecie pracować ciężko. Oczekuję nie mniej, niż to, co najlepsze – mówi, podchodząc do przejścia.

                Liam modli się, by Zayn go nie zauważył, gdy wierci się w fotelu i zmusza dłonie, by się nie pociły, kiedy patrzy na Zayna, ale to niemożliwe.

  - Oczekuję, iż będziecie codziennie brali udział w zajęciach, z przeczytanym, wyznaczonym komiksem, gotowi do dyskusji – mówi Zayn, chodząc w górę i w dół środkowego przejścia. – Jestem wielkim frajerem i komiksy to moja specjalności. Jeśli _kiedykolwiek_ poczuję, że nie szanujecie literatury, poczujecie mój gniew. – Spojrzenie, które Zayn posyła jakiemuś dziwacznemu pierwszakowi sprawia, że ten porusza się nerwowo na krześle, ale Liam może myśleć tylko o tym, jak gorąco Zayn wygląda i jak bardzo chce zedrzeć z niego ubrania.

  - Teraz, mamy tutaj moją cudownie inteligentną asystentkę. – Liam uświadamia sobie, że teraz jej nienawidzi, gdy Zayn wskazuje na dziewczynę w fioletowych włosach, stojącą przed klasą. Liam nie jest osamotniony w swojej nienawiści, gdy widzi, jak dziewczyny i chłopacy patrzą na nią z niezawstydzonym obrzydzeniem. – Perrie Edwards. Byłabyś tak kochana i podała mój program nauczania.

                Dziewczyna macha do klasy, mówiąc, że jest bardzo podekscytowana będąc asystentką Zayna i ogłasza swoje godziny pracy, idąc w dół przejścia.

  - Teraz, jeśli ktokolwiek się zastanawia, na które godziny powinien przychodzić, moje czy Perrie – mówi Zayn, mrużąc oczy, kiedy się uśmiechnął. – Ja mam ciasteczka – chociaż nie przekupuję. Nie byłbym jednak urażony, jeśli zdecydowalibyście się iść w zamian do Perrie – jest bardzo kompetentna z innym rzeczami. – Liam postanawia, że na pewno jej nie cierpi.

  - Teraz, zanim zwolnię was wcześniej, chcę zadać kilka pytać, by was poznać – mówi Zayn, wracając z powrotem na przód sali i siadając na stole. – Jaki jest wasz ulubiony superbohater? – pyta. – Proszę, podnieście rękę.

                W pomieszczeniu jest całkowicie cicho i nikt nie podnosi ręki – wahanie sączy się, ponieważ chociaż Zayn jest młody, jest bardzo zastraszający.

  - No już, już, dalej, nie wstydźcie się. – Uśmiecha się i przygląda się klasie.

 _Proszę, proszę, wywołaj mnie, proszę, nie, nie wołaj mnie, proszę, wywołaj mnie, proszę, nie, ja umrę._ Dłoń Liama podnosi się bez zastanowienia. _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa_.

  - Widzę w tłumie znajomą twarz – mówi Zayn, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Pan Liam, który robi wspaniałą białą, czekoladową mochę, swoją drogą.

I to jest to, myśli Liam, to jest to, jak zginie – powolna śmierć z zażenowania. Zauważa, że wszystkie oczy na sali wykładowej są zwrócone na niego – niektóre spojrzenia są gniewne, inne są zaciekawione.  Rozmowne dziewczyny siedzące przed nim, patrzą na niego z taką złością, że robi się czerwony jak burak.

  - Jaki jest twój ulubiony superbohater, panie Liamie, jak masz na nazwisko?

  - Liam Payne – mówi Liam tak cicho, że zastanawia się, czy ktokolwiek go usłyszał.

  - Nie bardzo. – Żartuje Zayn, a Liam tylko wzrusza ramionami. – Z takim nazwiskiem, powinieneś być komiksowym złoczyńcą, nawet jeśli wyglądasz zbyt uczciwie, by być kimkolwiek, niż dobrą postacią. – Liam patrzy na Zayna z niedowierzaniem. Domyśla się, że będzie liczył, ile razy Zayn go skomplementuje, jak na razie, jest tego całkiem sporo. – Cóż, panie Payne – mówi, chichocząc. – Kim jest pana ulubiony bohater? Lub złoczyńca, jeśli to ich wolisz.

  - Bat... Batman. Jestem Batmanem – jąka. – To znaczy, lubię Batmana. Batman jest moim ulubionym bohaterem. To znaczy, po prostu się już zamknę.

                Cała klasa parka śmiechem i Liam kurczy się w fotelu. Ale ani razu uwaga Zayna nie zostaje rozproszona – nie skupia się na klasie, ale bezpośrednio na Liamie. Zawsze był kiepski w wystąpieniach publicznych, ale nigdy nie był tak okropny. Obwinia o to Zayna.

  -To bardzo dobrze, Liam. – Zayn kiwa głową. – Będziemy czytać Batmana, więc czekaj na to. On przynajmniej miał odwagę podnieść rękę. Oczekuję, że następnym razem wszyscy to zrobią, zrozumiano? Teraz, zanim wyjdziecie, na następne zajęcia chcę dostać esej na 500 słów o waszym ulubionym bohaterze. Nie tak źle, prawda? Koniec zajęć.

                Liam wpycha wszystko do plecaka i idzie do drzwi, ale zanim to robi, słyszy, jak siedzące przed nim dziewczyny jęczą.

  - Praca domowa pierwszego dnia? Żartujesz sobie?

                Liam nie chce widzieć żadnego ze swoich kolegów, nawet nie zauważa, że Zayn patrzy na niego poważnie; upokorzył się i próbuje zrobić co w jego mocy, by wymyślić jakąkolwiek wymówkę, by nie pójść w środę na zajęcia.

*

                Po zajęciach Liam decyduje, że powinien iść do księgarni po wszystkie wymagane książki. Natychmiastowo tego żałuje, ponieważ księgarnia jest wypełniona ludźmi. Wpada na przynajmniej pięciu ludzi, którzy po prostu chrząkają i narzekają na niego – poza dziewczyną, która rumieni się, ale on tego nie zauważa. Idzie do sekcji z komiksami i dziękuje siłom wyższym i Zaynowi za posiadane używanych książek. Nie stać go na zakup nowych, ale z przyjemnością zachowałby te komiksy.

                Na liście ma komiksy, o których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał; od „Maus” i „Sandman” do tych, o których słyszał: „Watchmen”, „The Walking Dead”. Już ze wszystkich sił próbuje dotrzymać terminów spłaty czesnego i dodatkowych kursów, a jego stypendium drastycznie spada. Zauważa, że jeden z komiksów jest na górnej półce; Liam domyśla się, że wszyscy pracownicy są prawdopodobnie zajęci, więc staje na palcach.

                Chwyta książkę i następną rzeczą, jaką wie, to to, że udaje mu się zrzucić wszystkie książki z górnej półki na podłogę. Słyszy głośne „Hej!” i widzi nikogo innego, jak Zayna Malika w pochylonej pozycji. _To mogło przydarzyć się tylko mi_.

                Zayn natychmiast patrzy na niego z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, ale ten staje się łagodniejszy, gdy uświadamia sobie, kto to był.

  - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam profesorze Zayn, przepraszam. Dlaczego to robię?

                I Liam jest jasnoczerwony, dlaczego to zawsze przytrafia się jemu? Dlaczego staje się kompletnym idiotą przy tym facecie? Zayn wstaje i otrzepuje spodnie.

  - Jest w porządku, Liam. – I Liam nie powinien lubić tego, jak jego imię spływa z języka Zayna.

  - Ja po prostu... – Liam próbuje się wycofać i wskazuje za siebie.

  - Więc po prostu zamierzasz przyprawić mnie o wstrząśnienie mózgu i odejść? – Zayn nieco się drażni.

  - Przepraszam. – Liam jest całkiem pewny, że posiada więcej niż te dwa słowa w swoim słowniku, ale jego mózg jest teraz wygaszony.

  - Potrzebujesz pomocy z książkami? – Zayn całkowicie ignoruje to, że Liam jest teraz mamroczącym idiotą i Liam jest bardzo wdzięczny za to, że Zayn uzupełnia go tam, gdzie jemu brakuje taktu.

  - Nie, dziękuję. – _Po prostu pozwól mi się stąd wydostać_. – Nie chcę przeszkadzać.

  - W porządku, panie Liam – mówi w senny sposób, z leniwie otwartymi oczami. – Zobaczymy się w środę. Albo może wpadnę po twoją wspaniałą, białą mochę.

  - Tak. – I Liam odwraca się po prostu i odchodzi bez pożegnania, ponieważ jest idiotą i naprawdę chce się stąd wydostać, zanim eksploduje zażenowaniem.

  - Pa! – krzyczy Zayn; Liam się nie odwraca, bo jest całkiem pewny, że czerwony kolor na zawsze zostanie na jego policzkach.

*

                Kiedy Liam w końcu wraca z powrotem do swojego pokoju z torbą pełną książek – szczęśliwie jego pozostałe zajęcia nie są wypełnione zażenowaniem i Zaynem Malikiem, który istnieje wyłącznie po to, by go zniszczyć, wymrukuje tylko powitanie do Nialla. Niall ma kanapkę w dłoni i czipsy na biurku. Liam opada twarzą na łóżko.

  - Ciężki dzień? – mówi Niall pomiędzy przeżuwaniem i chrupaniem czipsów.

                Liam jedynie mruczy w odpowiedzi i słyszy, jak Niall wczołguje się na jego łóżko.

  - Pachniesz jak jedzenie, Niall.

  - Jedzenie i ładne rzeczy, Liam. – Niall wtula się w jego szyję i łączy razem ich nogi; oczywiście platonicznie. – Jeśli tylko byłbyś dziewczyną, mógłbym wymyślić różne sposoby, by cię odstresować.

                Liam chichocze cicho, a Niall jest tak blisko, że Liam jest niemal zaskoczony, kiedy słyszy jego głos.

  - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

                Naprawdę nie chce, ale wie, że Niall nie zostawi go, dopóki tego nie zrobi.

  - Poznałem Zayna; zrobiłem z siebie głupka przed całą klasą, sprawiłem, że prawie dostał wstrząsu mózgu, wiesz, to co zwykle.

                Niall chichocze.

  - Cóż, brzmi, jakby ktoś się zauroczył.

                Liam prycha.

  - Jak minął twój pierwszy dzień?

  - To, co zwykle… już mnóstwo czytania – mówi Niall, wciąż ocierając się o jego szyję. – Sprawia, że jestem głodny.

  - Ty zawsze jesteś głod... Au! Nie jestem jedzeniem!

                Niall ześlizguje się z łóżka – zadowolony ze śladów zębów, które zostawił na  szyi Liama.

                Liam jęczy i decyduje, że powinien zacząć pisać swój esej na zajęcia Zayna. Nigdy nie robi zadań wcześnie, ale naprawdę chce zaimponować Zaynowi Malikowi, w porządku?

*

                Wtorkowy poranek jest straszny – żadnego śladu Zayna w kawiarni. Tego ranka Liam zrobił dodatkowe okrążenie, ponieważ naprawdę chciał zaimponować Zaynowi, nawet jeśli wie, że dodatkowe mile nie sprawią nic, poza tym, iż go zmęczą.

                Dostaje e-maila, by spotkać się ze swoim doradcą, by porozmawiać o pomocy finansowej w środę po zajęciach i odkłada to wgłąb swojego umysły, bo już jest zalany czytaniem i przepisywaniem eseju o superbohaterze.


	3. Chapter 3

                Środa mija, a praca jest nudna. Harry dziś nie otwiera, więc jest tylko on i nowa dziewczyna – Danielle, czy jak jej tam. Ma kręcone włosy i jeśli Liam lubiłby dziewczyny, byłaby bardzo atrakcyjna.

                Środa przynosi ciepłe wrześniowe słońce nawet o 9 rano i Liam ma poczucie, że ten dzień będzie dobry, gdy promienie słoneczne zaglądają do otwartych okien kawiarni, opierając się na dwóch stolikach.

                Liam nie jest pewien, czy jest paranoikiem, ale Danielle śmieje się nadmiernie ze wszystkiego, co mówi, a jest całkiem pewien, że nie jest tak śmieszny. Dziewczyna mówi także naprawdę szybko i ma tendencję do dotykania ramienia Liama – może stara się być po prostu przyjacielska.

                Liam jest bardzo niespokojny, bo nie widział Zayna cały jeden dzień i wie,że ta obsesja na punkcie swojego profesora jest niezdrowa, ale Zayn to Zayn, w porządku? Już ma tracić nadzieję i iść na przerwę na zaplecze, kiedy słyszy znajomy głos, który sprawia, że serce opada mu do żołądka.

  - Jest Liam?

                _Zayn właśnie zapytał o mnie, zapytał specjalnie o mnie._

  - Tak, ale ja także mogę przyjąć twoje zamówienie? – mówi Danielle i Liam domyśla się, że ona flirtuje ze wszystkimi, bo brzmi tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy odzywa się do niego.

  - Och, ale Liam wie, czego chcę. – Zayn mówi rzeczowo.

                _Chcę ciebie, Zayn_.

                Danielle śmieje się bez powodu i Liam nie może powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami, kiedy wraca – próbując ze wszystkich sił, być tak uprzejmym, jak to możliwe (marnie zawodząc).

  - Cześć. – Liam mówi łagodnie. – Zajmę się nim, Danielle.

                Liam patrzy na Zayna, który ma ogromny uśmiech przylepiony do twarzy. Jego włosy są dziś zaczesane na bok i ma na sobie czarny krawat i białą koszulę. Liam jest całkiem pewny, że Zayn doprowadza wszystkich wokół do szaleństwa.

  - Założę się, że tak. – Danielle przewraca oczami, a Liam uśmiecha się do niej sarkastycznie.

  - Liam! – mówi Zayn. – Poproszę to, co zwykle.

_Okej, możesz to zrobić, flirtuj, Liam, flirtuj, choć raz w życiu flirtuj dobrze._

  - Nie jestem pewien, czy biorąc coś raz, można to nazwać „tym, co zwykle” – mówi Liam, drapiąc się w tył głowy.

                _Dzisiaj jest dzień, kiedy mogę umrzeć szczęśliwy_.

  - Cóż, myślę, że mam zamiar wracać tu częściej, jeśli to w porządku? – pyta Zayn, wyciągając pieniądze i kładąc je na ladzie.

                Liam chce po prostu sięgnąć i dotknąć jego rzęs, które wydają się nierealnie długie. Oczy profesora spotykają się z jego i Liam jest tak przytłoczony różnymi odcieniami brązu, i to naprawdę nie jest sprawiedliwe, że jedno spojrzenie może go tak zniszczyć.

  - Tak. – Liam sapie. – Pracuję tu niemal każdego ranka.

  - Zatem jesteśmy umówieni.

                _Nie, Zayn, to niedozwolone, mówić takie rzeczy, bo to po prostu jest niesprawiedliwe_ , myśli Liam.

  - Ja... Ja będę tam. – Liam odwraca się, by zrobić kawę Zayna i unika spojrzenia Danielle, ponieważ po prostu wie, że ona prawdopodobnie może powiedzieć, jak bardzo oczywiste jest to, iż jest zauroczony Zaynem.

  - Dzięki, Liam – mówi Zayn, gdy Liam wręcza mu kubek, i Liam przysięga, że Zayn pociera jego palce dłużej, niż jest to konieczne, albo to jego mózg może płatać mu figle. – Zobaczymy się dzisiaj na zajęciach, tak? Z twoim esejem, mam nadzieję.

                Liam po prostu kiwa głową i przygryza wargę, nie chcąc potknąć się o własne słowa. Zayn jest przy drzwiach, zanim Liam może wszystko zarejestrować. Zayn uśmiecha się po raz ostatni, patrząc na Liama i bierze łyk napoju.

  - Więc pieprzycie się czy co? – Danielle mówi tak głośno, że klienci w kolejce patrzą na nich pytająco.

                Odkąd Zayn wszedł do życia Liama, chłopak chodzi pokryty czerwienią i to go denerwuje.

  - Nie, Danielle.

  - W porządku, zatem go zaklepuję – mówi Danielle. – Ponieważ jest pyszniutki.

                Liam prycha.

  - Jest profesorem. My pracujemy w kawiarni. Wracaj do pracy.

                _Jest pyszniutki i jest mój_ , myśli Liam.

                To ma być dobry dzień, a on przez kolejne kilka godzin chodzi niedbałym krokiem, z dobrą ilością napiwków.  
  
*

                Liam wierci się na swoim krześle, będąc pierwszą osobą w pomieszczeniu. Trzyma dumnie kartkę, czytając to po raz n-ty. Po tym, jak zdecydował, iż napisze o Batmanie, kilka godzin zajęło mu pisanie i przepisywanie, ponieważ chciał, by to było idealne.

                Był zbyt zakłopotany, by poprosić Nialla o przejrzenie tego, a nawet jeśli to był prosty esej, czuł się tak, jakby trzymał delikatny sekret lub prywatną rozmowę, którą tylko on i Zayn powinni dzielić.

                Dobrze, nawet on musiał przewrócić oczami na tę myśl. Liam czuje się teraz trochę odważniejszy, więc siedzi na środku sali, z kubkiem kawy z boku i notesem, który zawiera więcej gryzmołów niż notatek. Niektóre z tych gryzmołów są zamazane, bo zawierały imię konkretnego profesora, a on pomyślał, że mogłoby to być nieco przesadne, gdyby ktoś zauważył.

                Gdy klasa została wypełniona, jego serce przyspiesza, kiedy widzi Zayna, wchodzącego tym razem przed Perrie. Perrie znów się śmieje i próbuje utrzymać wzrok na Zaynie. Liam zastanawia się, co Zayn mógł powiedzieć – założy się, że to było coś zabawnego i dowcipnego. Zayn ma po prostu ten ogłupiony wyraz twarzy z błyszczącymi oczami. Patrzy na Liama i mruga do niego. Okej, Liam nie jest pewien, czy nie cierpi na lekkie urojenia, albo czy jakaś siła wyższa lubi sprawiać, że Liam się rumieni i wije.

  - Dobrze, proszę podać kartki na prawo. – Zayn ogłasza klasie. – Ja przeczytam połowę, podczas gdy Perrie będzie czytała resztę, a potem zamienimy się, więc każda praca będzie przeczytana przez nas oboje.

                Liam modli się, by Zayn przeczytał jego pracę i jego modlitwy zostają wysłuchane, gdy Perrie zbiera eseje z przeciwnej strony pomieszczenia.

                Liam jest także wdzięczny za to, że przez resztę zajęć Zayn po prostu wykłada na temat logistyki i wprowadza ich do pierwszego na dziesięć tygodni tematu, w systemie kwartalnym.

  - W komiksach – zwłaszcza w komiksach o superbohaterach, kobiety są często mordowane, okaleczane i zarzynane, a wszystko to, by napędzić historię mężczyzny; czy ktoś wie, dlaczego tak jest?

                Im więcej Zayn mówi, tym bardziej Liam czuje się całkowicie i zupełnie nieprzydanie – Zayn używa słów, typu „napędzić” i „okaleczać”, a Liam jest całkowicie pewien, że on nawet nie wie, jak się pisze większość słów wychodzących z ust Zayna.* Zayn nie jest jedynie przystojny, jest bardzo inteligentny.

                Cała nadzieja zostaje wyrzucona przez drzwi, a ona czuje się zawstydzony nawet przez samo bycie w tej klasie.

  - To nazywa się metafora. Pierwszą metaforę będziemy analizować w komiksie _„Woman in Refrigerators”_.

                Najgorszą częścią jest to, że Liam naprawdę bardzo stara się skupić, ale to jest nieco trudne, kiedy twój nauczyciel wygląda jak wyrzeźbiony bóg, w porządku? Zapisuje metaforę i decyduje się wygooglować to później po dalsze informacje.

  - Będziemy dyskutować o tym, dlaczego to jest problematyczne i spodziewam się, że każdy podzieli się w piątek z klasą jakimś przykładem. To wszystko na dzisiaj. – Zayn uśmiecha się, gdy idzie na przód sali.

                Liam nie myślał, że Zayn dostał tę pracę przez swój wygląd, ale teraz rozumie, że rzeczywiście zna się na rzeczy. Zayn jest inteligentny, elokwentny i ostry, a Liam jest tylko Liamem – nieelokwentnym, zmieszanym i nerwowym. Wypuszcza ciche westchnięcie i decyduje się po prostu podziwiać Zayna z daleka, ponieważ ktoś tak wyglądający i mówiący w ten sposób, nie przynależy z kimś takim, kto wygląda i mówi jak Liam.

                Liam nie spieszy się z wkładaniem rzeczy z powrotem do torby, kiedy patrzy na uśmiechniętego Zayna. Wypuszcza jęknięcie; wielki mężczyzna jak on, płaczący – to dobre dla jego wizerunku, jest tego całkiem pewien.

  - Podobał cię się wykład? – Zayn pyta szczerze, patrząc na Liama brązowymi oczami, a zarost podkreśla rysy jego twarzy.

  - Jest mądry – mówi Liam. – Mam na myśli, materiał jest mądry. To znaczy, dobrze uczysz. Cóż. – Liam wypuszcza oddech, a Zayn po prostu tam stoi – jego twarz się nie zmienia, ani nie śmieje się z niego. – To, co próbuję powiedzieć, to to, że sprawiasz, że się denerwuję.

                _Naprawdę właśnie to powiedziałem? Cholera._

                Zayn marszczy brwi na ten komentarz.

  - Denerwujesz się?

  - Och, daj spokój. – Liam stara się najbardziej, jak może, ale czuje, że jego dłonie pocą się, więc zwyczajnie wsuwa je pod biurko, by Zayn nie zauważył. – Jesteś mądry i elokwentny, a twój wygląd zabija.

                _Świetnie, w jednej sekundzie jesteś jąkającym się idiotą, a teraz jesteś mamroczącym błaznem._

                Zayn patrzy niedowierzająco i następuje cisza, która dla Liama wydaje się tak długa, że czuje się niezręcznie, patrząc na Zayna.

  - Nie chciałem tego. – Zayn wygląda teraz na winnego i dlaczego, do cholery, Zayn potrzebuje czuć się winnym. – Za sprawianie, że czujesz się zdenerwowany? Przepraszam.

  - Przepraszasz? – Liam czuje się śmiesznie, sprawiając, że jego nauczyciel czuje się źle. – Nie, to znaczy, jesteś mądry i boję się, że nie nadążę z materiałem. I jak, nawet nie znam połowy słów, które wychodzą z twoich ust. – I to więcej, niż Liam kiedykolwiek powiedział do swojego nauczyciela i czuje się zwycięzcą – jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton.

  - Cóż, wpadnij kiedyś do mojego gabinetu i możemy iść powoli.

_Czy on ze mną flirtuje? Proszę, flirtuj ze mną._

  - Mogę skorzystać z tej oferty. – Liam myśli, że jest teraz płynnym kombinatorem i jest z siebie całkiem dumny.

  - Okej, widzimy się tam... Oczekuję kawy. – Zayn mruga, idzie na przód sali i wychodzi z klasy, pozostawiając za sobą bardzo zaskoczonego, ale bardzo dumnego Liama, który zdołał prowadzić rozmowę z Zaynem tak długo.

                Liam niemal zapomina, że ma umówione spotkanie ze swoim doradcą na temat pomocy finansowej. Jęczy i idzie przez kampus. To nie tak, że nie lubi swojego doradcy, ale on jest po prostu zbyt impertynencki i bystry, by Liam za nim nadążył.

                Wchodzi do biura swojego doradcy – identyfikator na drzwiach mówi „Louis Tomlinson” i tuż przed tym, jak puka, widzi wychodzącą z biura dziewczynę, która płacze. Zastanawia się, czy powinien iść za nią i zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, ale Louis może go zabić, jeśli się spóźni.

                Puka do drzwi i Louis odwraca się od komputera – jego oczy są przekrwione i Liam widzi worki pod niebieskimi oczami. Zgaduje, że powinien bardziej go szanować, bo ma do czynienia z całą bandą nieodpowiedzialnych studentów uniwersytetu.

  - Pan Payne – mówi zmęczonym głosem. – Wejdź. – I wskazuję Liamowi, by usiadł.

                Liam zauważa wszystkie małe drobiazgi na stole –również w połowie zjedzone jabłko. A po prawej stronie komputera widzi zdjęcie Louisa na plaży i patrzy na nie dalej, ponieważ jest całkiem pewny, ze to Harry jest obok niego, z jego kręconymi włosami i ręką przełożoną przez ramię Louisa.

  - Skąd znasz Harry’ego?- pyta Liam;nie jest pewien, czy to niegrzeczne pytać lub wskazywać na zdjęcie.

  - Skąd _ty_ znasz Harry’ego? – pyta w zamian Louis, patrząc na zdjęcie.

  - Pracuję razem z nim w kawiarni – mówi Liam.

  - Och. – Louis wygląda na trochę mnie zbolałego. – Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

                Liam jedynie wzrusza ramionami, ale jest całkiem pewien, że tego zdjęcia nie było tu przez wakacjami.

  - Więc, Liam. – Louis mówi z obawą. – Mam złe wieści.

                Liam gryzie wargę, jest całkiem pewien, że nie wpadł w kłopoty ani nie zawalił żadnych zajęć ani nic, więc nie jest pewien dlaczego w ogóle tu jest.

 - Firma, która zajmuje się jednym z twoich stypendiów – zaczyna Louisa - tego lata zgłosiła wniosek o upadłość.

                Liam wciąż patrzy na Louisa, zmieszany, a Louis wygląda, jak ktoś, kto właśnie zabił swojego szczeniaczka.

  - A ty wciąż jesteś winien dużą sumę pieniędzy bez stypendium.

  - Co?

  - I jeśli nie będziesz miał pieniędzy na czesne do piątku, będziemy musieli wyrzucić cię ze wszystkich zajęć, dopóki nie opłacisz nauki.

  - Co? – Liam nie dowierza. – Ile jestem winien?

                Louis spogląda na coś w komputerze, a potem odwraca go do Liama. Liam patrzy na ekran i czuje dużą bryłę tworzącą się w gardle. Nie ma nawet w połowie tak dużo na koncie w banku, a wciąż musi zapłacić za wynajem i jest całkiem pewien, że musi jeść.

  - Więc. – Louis zaczyna, ponieważ widzi pusty wyraz twarzy Liama. – Naprawdę mi przykro. Ale jeśli zapytasz rodziców, może dadzą ci pożyczkę?

                Nie może tego zrobić – to więcej niż miesięczny czynsz, a jego matka musi zająć się siostrami.

  - Ale w ostateczności, możesz po prostu wziąć te dziesięć tygodni i pracować, a potem za to zapłacić. Ja nawet pomogę ci znaleźć stypendia, obiecuję. Pomyśl o tym, jako o dobrych dziesięciu tygodniach, by zarobić pieniądze.

                Liam decyduje, że nie lubi tego Louisa – tego z samymi faktami, bez sarkazmu. Tego, który musi powiedzieć mu złe wieści odnośnie edukacji i wie, że to powinien być jego najmniejszy problem, ale to znaczy, że nie będzie mógł już zobaczyć Zayna.

                Liam czuje, jakby miał się rozpłakać, ale nie jest typem osoby płaczącej przy innych.

  - Więc, powinienem zwrócić moje książki?

  - Err. – Louis patrzy na Liama z wahaniem. – Tak sądzę.

  - Dobrze. – Liam chce po prostu stąd wyjść, chce tylko wczołgać się do łóżka i nigdy nie obudzić, ponieważ jeśli twarz Zayna jest niesprawiedliwa, to ta sytuacja jest dziesięć razy bardziej niesprawiedliwa. – Jest coś jeszcze?

  - Liam. – Louis próbuje powiedzieć, ale Liam tylko kręci głową.

  - Czy to wszystko, Louis?

  - T-tak. – On wie, że Louis prawdopodobnie czuje się okropnie I teraz chyba już wie, dlaczego dziewczyna wyszła z biura Louisa, płacząc.

  - Dzięki. – Liam mówi cicho, gdy bierze swoją torbę i wychodzi. _Dzięki za nic_.

                Liam jest tak bardzo wdzięczny, że Nialla nie ma w domu, ponieważ nie jest gotowy, by poradzić sobie z szczerymi intencjami Nialla, by poczuł się lepiej. Liam po prostu siada na swoim łóżku, z kolanami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej i pozwala sobie na własną imprezę użalania się nad sobą. Myśli o tym, jak niesprawiedliwe to jest – to, że już pracuje niemal na pełny etat i walczy dwukrotnie bardziej, tylko po to, by ledwo nadążać za swoimi kolegami z zajęć. To jest naprawdę niesprawiedliwe i Liam chce uderzyć ścianę, ponieważ jest tak zły, że jest biedny i nie ma do kogo się zwrócić.

                Pozostały mu tylko trzy kwartały i koniec, ale teraz nie może nawet skończyć, bo nie stać go na to. To dla niego poważny cios w twarz i po prostu decyduje się zasnąć, by uniknąć śledztwa Nialla.  
  


*w oryginale użyto słów „propelling” i „maimed”, które są dość wyszukanymi wyrazami.

 


	4. Chapter 4

                Jego ciało budzi się automatycznie o szóstej, przygotowane na poranny bieg i wczesną zmianę. Liam uświadamia sobie, że wczoraj nie było tylko złym snem (właściwie to koszmarem) i wzdycha. Świetnie, teraz jest palantem, pracującym w kawiarni bez żadnego celu.

                Biegnie, by odciągnąć myśli od wszystkiego.

                Jest dzisiaj niewielkie zachmurzenie, ale słońce prawdopodobnie pojawi się w ciągu kilku godzin, gdy Liam szykuje się do pracy.

                Jest wdzięczny za to, że to Harry wita go tego poranka, a nie Danielle, ponieważ dziewczyna jest piskliwa, a on dzisiaj z całą pewnością by tego nie zniósł.

                Harry uśmiecha się do niego i klepie po plecach.

  - Louis mi powiedział.

  - Jak wasza dwójka w ogóle się poznała? – pyta Liam. – I nie ma w tym jakiejś kwestii związanych z poufnością pacjentów?

                Harry po prostu przyciąga go do łamiącego kości uścisku i szepcze:

  - Chcesz pożyczyć pieniądze?

  - Nie, Harry – oznajmia Liam. – Czułbym się naprawdę niezręcznie. I jest dobrze. – Kłamie. – Mogę wziąć kilka tygodni wolnego od szkoły. Wziąć więcej zmian?

                Harry zostawia go i patrzy na niego przez kręcone włosy; jego twarz jest dziecięca.

  - Jesteś pewien, że nie mogę jakoś pomóc?

                Harry czasami jest dziecinny, a czasami głupi, ale czasem Liam zapomina, że otacza się dobrymi ludźmi (czytaj: Niall, Harry i, myśli że także Zayn), więc ta troskliwość Harry’ego sprawia, że Liam czuje się jednocześnie miło i dziwnie.

  - Tak, jest w porządku.

                Harry owija ręce wokół Liama, zanim zaczyna swoją codzienną rutynę.

  - Więc, jak wasza dwójka się poznała?

                I Liam widzi rumieniec Harry’ego, zanim te posyła Liamowi zwycięski uśmiech.

  - Spotykamy się.

  - Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. – Liam patrzy na Harry’ego. – Spotykasz się z moim doradcą?

  - Uprawiamy też mnóstwo tantrycznego seksu* - dodaje Harry.

  - Okej, nawet nie wiem co to jest, ale brzmi obrzydliwie i zdecydowanie nie chcę wiedzieć tego o moim doradcy. – Liam wyrzuca wizję Harry’ego i Louisa razem ze swojej głowy.

  - Założę się, że profesor, do którego robisz maślane oczka lubi to na ostro. – Harry mruga i mocno trąca Liama w bok – osiągając zapewne to, co chciał osiągnąć, gdy Liam rumieni się.

  - Ja nie, nie jestem zauroczony moim profesorem. – Liam mówi nieprzekonywająco.

  - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Jestem z Louisem i w ogóle, ale musiałbym być ślepy, głuchy i drzewem, by nie chcieć kawałka tego ciasta. – Harry chichocze nawet bardziej, kiedy czerwony odcień nie opuszcza twarzy Liama.

  - Harry, proszę, po prostu wróćmy do pracy.

  - Przychodzi dzisiaj? Dlaczego nie zaoferujesz mu czegoś do picia i nie oprzesz go o ladę, pieprząc go?

  - Harry! Proszę! – Liam niemal upuszcza stosu kubków, które trzyma w rękach, a Harry biegnie do tylnych drzwi, chichocząc jak maniak.

                Jeśli Zayn przyjdzie dzisiaj, jak Liam ma powiedzieć mu, że nie będzie już w jego klasie? Jak ma stanąć twarzą w twarz z profesorem, który wydaje się być podekscytowany tym, że Liam jest w jego klasie? Czy może to było tylko pobożne życzenie, ale prawdopodobnie wciąż będzie widział Zayna, przychodzącego codziennie po kawę.

                Jego zmiana niemal dobiega końca, kiedy Zayn przychodzi razem z Louisem. Jeśli Liam nie wiedziałby, że Louis umawia się z Harrym, pewnie pomyślałby, że Zayn i Louis są razem, ponieważ obaj patrzyli na siebie i śmiali się.  To więcej, niż tylko śmiech Zayna – jest dzisiaj dokładnie ogolony i ma czerwony kardigan z czarną koszulą pod spodem i brązowe spodnie. Liam zastanawia się, dlaczego Zayn nie ma dzisiaj krawata, ale nie powinien w ogóle myśleć o tych rzeczach  – nie o tym, co nosi i zdecydowanie nie o tym, czego nie nosi pod spodem.

                Zanim Liam mógł ruszyć w kierunku tylnych drzwi, by uniknąć rozmowy z Zaynem, Zayn już go zauważył i posłał mu uśmiech, który sprawia, że serce Liama podskakuje kilka razy.

  - Pan Liam. – I czy Liam wspominał, jak bardzo kocha sposób, w jaki Zayn wypowiada jego imię? – Wezmę to co zawsze i czy poznałeś mojego dobrego przyjaciela, Louisa?

                Liam kiwa głową i stara się uniknąć nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego z którymkolwiek z nich, ale to nieco trudne, ponieważ czuje współczujące spojrzenie Louisa i piwne oczy Zayna, próbujące spotkać się z jego.

  - Tak. – Liam odpowiada prosto.

  - Zacząłem przychodzić I przychodzić do tej kawiarni i po prostu musiałem wpaść. – Jeśli Zayn wyczuwa napięcie w powietrzu, nie pokazuje tego w rozmowie.

                Harry przygląda się z tyłu i staje obok Liama z dziecięcym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Liam zauważa, że nie uśmiecha się do Zayna, ale patrzy na Louisa, podczas gdy Louis rumieni się widocznie i wpatruje się w swoje palce.

  - Wy dwoje znacie się? – mówi Zayn, nie przegapiając tego i unosząc brwi, patrząc na Louisa i Harry’ego.

  - To jest Harry. – Louis szepcze do Zayna, a oczy Zayna rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu i rozbawieniu.

  - Och, słyszałem dużo dobrego o tobie, Harry, _dużo_. – Dokucza Zayn.

                Liam nie może poradzić nic na rumieniec i śmiech w tym samym czasie.

  - Zabiję cię w śnie, Malik – mówi Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby.

  - Wiem co lubisz, Louis, przygotuję to dla ciebie – mówi Harry, przyjmując rozmowę bez mrugnięcia okiem.

  - Och, założę się, że wiesz. – I Liam decyduje, że lubi tę stronę Zayna, tę stronę, kiedy jest dokuczliwy i zrelaksowany i nie przeraża go, ani nie sprawia, że jest zdenerwowany.

  - Wiem, co chcesz. – Liam mówi potulnie, próbując nadążyć za rozmową, ale zawodząc, ponieważ Liam wie, jak ciężko pracować, ale jest oczywiście pozbawiony dowcipu. Louis chichocze stłumionym głosem, a Zayn syczy na niego, ale patrzy ciepło na Liama. – Ja... po prostu przygotuję twój napój.

                Zayn dziękuje Liamowi za kawę i dodaje:

  - Widzimy się na zajęciach w piątek?

                A Louis efektywnie wbija łokieć w brzuch Zayna, gdy mina Liama opada.

  - Rzuciłem to. – Liam mówi po prostu, patrząc się w miejsce, gdzie szyja Zayna spotyka się z jego koszulą, ponieważ nie chce zobaczyć jego miny.

  - Co?

  - Coś mi wypadło i nie mogę na nie uczęszczać. – Liam kłamie, ponieważ Zayn jest poza jego ligą; od bycia eleganckim, przystojnym, inteligentnym i dowcipnym, a jest też całkiem pewien, że praca Zayna jest dobrze płatna, a on jest Liamem, którego nawet nie stać, by zapłacić za nauczanie. Więc to sprawia, że czuje się całkowicie niegodnym Zayna i nie chce, by Zayn o tym myślał.

  - Och – mówi Zayn, uciśniony.

                I Louis po prostu dziękuje obojgu, Harry’emu i Liamowi, za napoje i wyciąga Zayna za drzwi. Liam nie może powstrzymać się od myślenia o tym, że Zayn wyglądał na nieco zszokowanego i smutnego przez tę wiadomość  i czuje się źle za pozwolenie Zaynowi na myślenie, że może jego zajęcia były okropne i całkowicie nie dla Liama.

                Harry owija ramiona wokół talii Liama, a Liam wzdycha cicho.

  - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz pożyczyć ode mnie pieniędzy?

  - Jestem pewien – mówi Liam, gdy przygotowuje się na następnych klientów.

*

                W piątek Liam dzwoni do pracy i mówi, że jest chory, choć tak naprawdę nie jest, a jedynie leży przygnębiony w swoim łóżku. Niall nic nie mówi i Liam jest naprawdę za to wdzięczny. Harry rozumie, że powinien mieć dzień dla siebie, ale przypomina Liamowi, że powinien pracować by zarobić na czesne.

                Jest południe i Liam czuje się bardzo markotnie, ponieważ teraz mógł siedzieć w klasie Zayna i podziwiać jego tatuaże, jego artykulację, sposób, w żyły na jego szyi pulsują, gdy mówi o czymś z pasją, ale nie, jest tutaj – owinięty kocami i gotowy, by nigdy więcej nie stawić niczemu czoła.

                Więc tak, urządza sobie imprezę litości i jedynym powodem, dla którego wstaje jest bezpośrednie połączenie od nieznanego numeru. Jest całkowicie zaskoczony, ponieważ Niall i Harry są jedynymi, którzy do niego dzwonią, a jego mama dzwoni do niego raz na każdy koniec miesiąca, więc zastanawia się kto to jest.

  - Cześć – mówi Liam do telefonu. – Myślę, że pomyliłeś numery.

  - Nawet nie wiesz kto to jest. – I zna ten głoś i wie, że należy do Louisa.

  - Louis, dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz? Skąd w ogóle masz mój numer?

                Louis jest prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, z którą chce rozmawiać, ale wie, że to nie wina Louisa, ale wciąż, to on jest tym, który powiedział Liamowi, że nie może już chodzić na studia.

  - Dobre wieści, proszę, przyjdź tak szybko, jak to możliwe. – Louis jest nieco zbyt radosny, nawet jak na gust Liama.

  - Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć przez telefon?

                Liam jest niecierpliwy, ale Louis przerwał jego czas na użalanie się nad sobą.

  - Przynieś tu swój tyłek, albo przyślę po ciebie Zayna.

  - Co? – Co to za groźba? Dlaczego Louis w ogóle to powiedział? Czy to tak oczywiste?

  - Nieważne, po prostu przyjdź tu, proszę?

  - W porządku.

                Im szybciej będzie miał to za sobą, tym szybciej wróci do łóżka i potarza się w nim trochę dłużej i wie, że musi być teraz najbardziej irytującą osobą na świecie, ale nie dba o to.

 

*tantryczny seks - filozofia postrzegania i praktykowania seksualności nie tylko w sferze fizycznej, ale również w sferze duchowej.


	5. Chapter 5

  -Liam! – Liam opada na krzesło przy biurku Louisa. Louis wydaje się być naprawdę szczęśliwy, a on nie może teraz znieść tego pozytywizmu. – Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Jak się ma Harry?

  - Poważnie? Myślałem, że ta rozmowa miała być o mnie? – Liam warczy na Louisa i czuje się nieco źle po chwili, ale poważnie, dlaczego Louis w ogóle przyciągnął go tutaj, jeśli chce tylko porozmawiać o jego kiełkującej miłości do Harry’ego? – Ma się dobrze, swoją drogą. Czy muszę teraz przejść przez tą przyjacielską rzecz o tym, jak połamię cię na kawałki, jeśli go skrzywdzisz?

  - Czy ktokolwiek kiedyś ci powiedział, że nie wyglądasz wcale tak strasznie, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa?

                Liam lubi to, że Louis jest w prawie w jego wieku i zastanawia się, dlaczego tacy udzie zawsze odnoszą większe sukcesy niż on. Zayn nie mógł być starszy bardziej niż o dwa czy trzy lata, a Louis także nie wyglądał na wiele starszego, a oto Liam jest niezręczny i zdenerwowany przy profesorach.

  - Jak szczeniaczek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

                Liam zauważa, że marszczy swoje brwi i natychmiast przestaje.

  - Powinieneś być doradcą, więc już mi doradzaj.

  - Och, tak, racja. Wrócimy do tematu Harry’ego później. – Louis mówi, podjeżdżając na fotelu do komputera, gdy Liam efektownie przewraca oczami. – Okazuje się, że popełniłem błąd, a zwykle ich nie popełniam. Ale jest tutaj stypendium skierowane do ciebie.

  - Co? – Liam próbuje ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać swój entuzjazm, bo nie jest pewien, czy odpowiednio łączy kropki.

  - Nie mogę więcej powiedzieć, ale możesz ponownie wrócić na swoje zajęcia – jak najprędzej. Ominąłeś jedynie jeden dzień szkoły. – Louis parzy na Liama z krzywym uśmiechem, a Liam nie może uwierzyć w to, co powiedział.

  - Kto? – Jest wszystkim, co Liamowi udaje się wykrztusić.

  - Nie mogę powiedzieć, powiedzmy tylko, że masz tajemniczego doradcę – mówi Louis, mrugając.

  - Nie nadążam za tobą. – Liam wzrusza ramionami.

  - Superbohater z twojego otoczenia, który chce pozostać ukryty. – Louis mruga ponownie dla lepszego efektu.

  - Nie łapię.

  - Cholera jasna, jak głupi jesteś, dzieciaku? Wynoś się stąd. I powiedz Harry’emu „cześć” ode mnie.

                I, zanim Liam się orientuje, Louis wykopuje go z gabinetu – przywróconego do nauki. Nie chce wyskakiwać z żadnymi wnioskami, ale Liam nie jest tak głupi (przynajmniej chciałby myśleć, że nie jest) i jest prawie pewny, że to Zayn dał mu pieniądze stypendialne.

                Liam trzęsie się z podniecenia, kiedy uświadamia sobie, co to znaczy – ukończy studia na czas; przejdzie zajęcia i na czas złoży podanie na szkolenie strażaków; znów zobaczy Zayna. Ta ostatnia informacja nie powinna być w ogóle w jego myślach, ale jest.

                Dodał dwa do dwóch, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak Zayn był w szoku, kiedy dowiedział się, że Liam nie będzie już w jego klasie. Superbohater i tajemniczy doradca – dajcie spokój, to musiał być Zayn. Ale dlaczego Zayn miałby inwestować w Liama w pierwszej kolejności? To po prostu wydawało się zbyt dobre, aby mogło być prawdziwe.

                Jest piątkowy wieczór, a słońce niemal zachodzi, więc to żadna niespodzianka, kiedy Liam wraca do mieszkania i nie znajduje tam Nialla. Są dwie rzeczy, które Niall kocha w tym świecie, a jest to picie i jedzenie, i prawdopodobnie wyszedł, robiąc jedno i drugie.

                Spogląda na swój telefon i jego wniosek jest prawdziwy, kiedy widzi wiadomość od Nialla: _W barze, wiesz który, jeśli chcesz dołączyć :DDD?_

                Liam mówi po prostu, że ma dużo do nadrobienia, co jest prawdą, ale decyduje się iść najpierw pobiegać, by oczyścić się z całej ten nerwowej energii z dzisiejszego ferworu.

                Gdy wychodzi z mieszkania i zaczyna biec przez kampus, uświadamia sobie, że powinien biegać częściej po południu, ponieważ jest lekki, jesienny wietrzyk, a liście wydają się jaśniejsze w odcieniach pomarańczy, gdy słońce zachodzi.

                W przeciwieństwie do innych rzeczy w jego życiu, lubi biegać, ponieważ to proste. Lubi włączyć dobrą playlistę i ledwo zauważać to, co jest dookoła niego – jedynie jego oddech i sposób, jaki mija ludzi, których nigdy nie pozna. To zdecydowanie otrzymuje jego umysł z dala od rzeczy – rzeczy takich jak Zayn i to, jak idealny on jest i-

  - Naprawdę powinieneś patrzeć, gdzie biegniesz. – Następną rzeczą, którą słyszy, jest krzyk dziewczyny i siła zderzenia odrzuca go na podłogę, razem z papierami rozrzuconymi wszędzie. Czuje lekkie zawroty głowy i uświadamia sobie, że został uderzony przez dziewczynę na rowerze, a na ziemi leżą jej dokumenty.

  - Przepraszam – mówi szczerze, chociaż jest całkiem pewien, że to ona wjechała w niego. Uświadamia sobie, że rozpoznaje te szokująco fioletowe włosy i przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy. – Och, cześć Perrie.

  - Czy ja cię znam? – Nie wydaje się być zraniona, ale jest bardzo niecierpliwa, jednak kto by ją obwiniał, kiedy jej dokumenty są rozrzucone po ziemi. Burczy coś pod nosem, coś o lekkomyślnych studentach i Liam postanawia pomóc jej pozbierać papiery.

  - Jesteś asystentką nauczyciela na zajęciach z komiksu, prawda? Jestem w tej klasie.

                Dziewczyna patrzy na niego.

  - W tej klasie jest mnóstwo ludzi.

  - Jestem Liam, gość od „jestem Batmanem”. – Liam uśmiecha się do niej najlepiej, jak potrafi, chociaż głowa pulsuje mu od kolizji.

  - Jesteś Liam? Liam Zayna? – Od kiedy był Liamem Zayna? Ale lubi, jak to brzmi, chociaż wyraz twarzy Perrie jest nieczytelny.

  - Jestem kim?

  - Liamem z brązowymi oczami i białą, czekoladową mocha. – Drwi.

                I, najwyraźniej Liam uśmiecha się, ponieważ Zayn mówi o nim tak bardzo, jak Liam myśli o Zaynie, i to nieco porządkuje myśli Liama.

  - Jasne? – mówi Liam, nie chcąc, by oczywistym było to, że jego serce dosłownie omija tak wiele uderzeń, że to staje się niezdrowe.

  - Wiesz, że mógł stracić pracę – mówi dziewczyna, patrząc na niego z troską.

  - O czym ty mówisz? – I Liam wie, że to tylko pierwszy tydzień szkoły, ale czuje się, jakby wszyscy byli w coś zaangażowani tylko nie on i to go bardzo irytuje. Wszystko wydają się wiedzieć coś, czego nie wie on.

                Gdy wręcza jej ostatnie dokumenty, podnosi jej rower, sprawdzając, czy wciąż działa.

  - Nie ważne, zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłam. Po prostu pokaż się na zajęciach w poniedziałek, dobrze? Nie opuszczaj jego zajęć – to niemożliwe, by potem nadążyć. – Uśmiecha się do niego i macha.

                Boże, ludzi są dziwni i złowieszczy, i to jest to, co robią wszyscy na kierunku z angielskim? Mówią językami i zagadkami, które zostawiają normalnych ludzi, takich jak Liam, zdezorientowanych.

*

                Liam budzi się wcześnie w sobotni poranek na powiadomienie z poczty internetowej. Niemal spada z łóżka, kiedy widzi, od kogo jest wiadomość. Jest tak zdenerwowany, że decyduje się najpierw chodzić tam i z powrotem – zrobić swoją poranną rutynę mycia zębów i drapania głowy z niewielką ilością włosów, zanim zasiada przed komputerem i czyta.

_Panie Liamie Payne,_

_Zauważyłem, że zostałeś przywrócony na moje zajęcia. Oczekuję, że nadrobisz zaległości w czytaniu i dołączam wykład, który odbył się w piątek, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż przegapiłeś zajęcia. Aby być na bieżąco z zadaniami, mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz do mojego lub Perrie biura w godzinach przyjęć (najlepiej mojego, z kawą, a ja poczęstuję cię ciasteczkami) w poniedziałek po zajęciach._

_Ponadto, udało mi się zerknąć na twój esej. W zdaniu „Batman nie ma czasu na dwory”, jestem całkiem pewien, że miałeś na myśli maniery, ponieważ Batman mieszka w gigantycznej posiadłości, jestem tego pewien. ;)_

_Daj mi znać jeśli masz jakiekolwiek pytania lub wątpliwości. Można skontaktować się ze mną pod tym e-mailem. W przeciwnym razie, czekam na spotkanie z tobą w klasie i w godzinach przyjęć._

_Komiksowo twój,_

_Z._

_Cholera jasna_ , było wszystkim o czym Liam może myśleć, ponieważ A. Zdołał upokorzyć się przed profesorem, na którego miał ochotę, błędem w pisowni i B. Mrugająca buźka to zdecydowanie oznaka flirtu, prawda?

  - Niall, Nialllll. – Potrząsa swoim współlokatorem.

  - Liam, jeśli nie umierasz, przysięgam, że będziesz, za budzenie mnie o tak nieludzkiej porze. – Niall mówi sennie.

  - Niall, proszę, przeczytaj to i powiedz, że nic sobie nie wyobrażam, mrugająca buźka jest tą flirtującą, prawda? Jak, kiedy dodajesz ją do czegoś, to automatycznie staje się flirtem, tak?

  - O czym ty, do cholery, bełkoczesz, stary? – mówi Niall, a jego brudno blond włosy są w bałaganie, gdy owija się kocem i wstaje. Liam patrzy na niego oczami szczeniaczka i żarliwie wskazuje na e-mail od Zayna.

 - Poważnie, koleś? – pyta Niall, a jego oczy są przekrwione. – Obudziłeś mnie, bym przeanalizował e-mail od twojego gorącego profesora o zadaniach?

  - Niall, spójrz, dodał mrugającą buźkę i zaprosił mnie na godziny przyjęć, kto tak robi? – mówi szczerze Liam, nie przejmując się, że jest szósta rano przed jego pracą.

  - Liam, profesorowie zapraszają studentów na ich godziny przyjęć. To nie znaczy, że chcą uprawiać z tobą gorący seks uczeń-nauczyciel, a teraz proszę, mogę wrócić do łóżka? – I to nie było nawet pytanie, ponieważ zanim się zorientował, twarz Nialla odwróciła się do ściany, a on zapada w sen.

                Liam najbardziej lubi pracować w sobotnie poranki, ponieważ niewiele osób przychodzi przed dziesiątą rano, a on po prostu w tym czasie rozmawia z Harrym.

  - Gratulacje z powrotu na uniwerek, stary – mówi Harry.

                Dzisiaj jego kręcone włosy są odgarnięte bandaną w logo flagi Ameryki. Liam nie jest pewien co do przepisowego stroju, ale Harry pracował tu dłużej niż on, więc nie kwestionuje jego wyboru strojów, ani mężczyzn, jeśli o to chodzi.

  - Poważnie, czy Louis nie rozumie co to poufałość czy coś? Czy po prostu ma wielkie usta? – Liam żartuje; jest dziś w dobrym nastroju.

  - Och, jest dobry ze swoimi ustami. – Dokucza Harry, a uszy Liama czerwienieją.

  - To nie to, co powiedziałem. – Liam gapi się na niego.

  - Och, spójrz, wygląda na to, że jestem zbędny, bo pojawił się twój kochaś.

                Liam odwraca się, by wyjrzeć przez okno i widzi Zayna, ale to nie jest Zayn, którego zna. Ten Zayn ma opuszczone włosy i nosi szarą bluzę z logo uniwersytetu i szare, luźne spodnie dresowe. Liam przysięga, że ten człowiek może nosić worek na śmieci i nadal być najlepszym kawałkiem literatury angielskiej, jaki Liam kiedykolwiek spotkał. Nawet chichocze do siebie na to porównanie.

  - Cześć, Liam – mówi Zayn, _powiedz jeszcze raz moje imię, Zayn, powiedz je._ – Dostałeś mojego e-maila?

  - Pisałeś do mnie? – Kłamie Liam. – Sprawdzę to później.

                Liam nawet nie rozumie dlaczego tak to rozgrywa, ale robi to i tak, ponieważ jest Liamem, a Liam nie wie jak dobrze flirtować.

  - W porządku. – Zayn uśmiecha się i następuje cisza, która jest za długa, ponieważ Liam jest zbyt zajęty liczeniem rzęs Zayna, gdyż nie wierzy, że są prawdziwe.

  - Co robisz na nogach tak wcześnie?

  - Byłem rano pobiegać. – _Jest mądry; czyta; biega; po prostu już za mnie wyjdź._

  - Ja też biegam! – mówi Liam, wyglądając jak podekscytowany szczeniak, któremu właśnie rzucono kość. – Powinniśmy pobiegać razem. – I, zanim się orientuje, zaczyna paplać: - Mam na myśli, czekaj, to nie właściwe, jesteś moim profesorem, nie ważne, mogę po prostu przyjąć teraz twoje zamówienie?

                Zayn jedynie uśmiecha się i to naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, że wygląda dobrze nawet w dresach, ponieważ, kim on jest?

  - Nie ma problemu. Wezmę to, co zwykle.

                Liam odwraca się, by przygotować napój, chcąc utonąć w dziurze z żalem. Kończy kawę, ale widzi, że Zayna nie ma. Ten pojawia się kilka minut później ze stosem papierów w rękach i torbą.

  - Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli skończę tutaj klasyfikację? – mówi, gdy bierze mochę z dłoni Liama.

  - Proszę bardzo – mówi Liam.

                Zayn siada przy stoliku w rogu i przez resztę zmiany Liama nic nie mówią, ale kradną sobie kilka spojrzeń, gdy ten drugi nie patrzy.


	6. Chapter 6

                Do czasu, aż nastaje poniedziałek, Liam przeczytał slajdy wykładu Zayna prawdopodobnie kilkanaście razy – zapamiętując w najlepszej intencji wszystkie informacje, w próbie bezmyślnego cytowania, gdyby Zayn poprosił go o to na zajęciach. Robi to z dwóch powodów: 1. ponieważ materiał faktycznie jest dość interesujący i 2. ponieważ naprawdę chce zaimponować Zaynowi ( czyta to bardziej przez wzgląd na powód drugi niż pierwszy, jeśli ma być szczery.) Siedzi tam w czarnej koszulce i podartych, błękitnych dżinsach, przeglądając notatki z wykładu po raz ostatni, a jego noga podryguje nerwowo. Jest podekscytowany byciem tutaj.

                Zayn wchodzi z Perrie i posyła Liamowi lekkie skinięcie głowy. Pierwszy slajd mówi: „Powtórka” i Zaum siada, w czarnych dżinsach i szarej koszuli z solidnym, czarnym krawatem.

  - Dobrze – mówi Zayn, składając dłonie, patrząc na klasę.

                Liam zauważa, że od drugiego tygodnia zajęć liczba uczniów spadła – niewiele, bo Zayn wciąż jest popularnym profesorem, ale jest znacznie mniej osób.

  - Kto może mi powiedzieć czego nauczyliśmy się w piątek?

                Wygląda na to, że Liam nie jest jedynym, próbującym zaimponować Zaynowi, bo cała masa chętnie podnoszonych rąk jest w górze (głownie dziewcząt, myśli Liam), a Zayn kiwa głową i wskazuje na dziewczynę z ciemnymi włosami, siedzącą na przodzie klasy.

  - Tak, moja droga.

                Dziewczyna rumieni się lekko.

  - _Women in Refrigerators_ to metafora.

  - Świetnie, a możesz nam powiedzieć dlaczego tak jest? – mówi Zayn, całkowicie skupiając się na dziewczynie.

  - Cóż, to, uhh, kiedy kobiety są znalezione w zamrażalnikach w komiksie – mówi z wahaniem, teraz żałując podniesienia ręki.

  - Dobrze – mówi pomocniczo Zayn. – Ale czy to tylko ogranicza się do zamrażalek? Ktoś jeszcze?

                Liczba rąk w górze spadła, a Liam zna odpowiedź, ale wciąż zbyt się waha, by podnieść dłoń. Zayn wywołuje chłopaka z tyłu w zwykłej, zielonej koszulce.

  - Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Po prostu, w jakiś sposób kobiety są graficznie przedstawione jako zamordowane lub zabite.

  - Świetnie. – Zayn uśmiecha się z entuzjazmem. – Teraz, kto może mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to jest problematyczne?

                Liam to także wie, bo przeczytał to tak wiele razy, a jeśli to jest ważne dla Zayna, zatem zdecydowanie jest to ważne dla niego. Nie ma teraz w górze żadnych rąk, gdy Liam rozgląda się po klasie. _Teraz jest twoja szansa, Liam, zrób to, zaimponuj mu_.

                Liam podnosi dłoń, zanim jego mózg może mu powiedzieć, by tego nie robił, a Zayn natychmiast patrzy na niego z zachęcającym skinięciem głowy.

  - To problematyczne, ponieważ kiedy mężczyźni są zranieni lub umierają w komiksach, po prostu wracają. Jak, kiedy Bane łamie plecy Batmana, on po prostu powraca jako Batman. W większości to nie działa tak samo dla kobiet w komiksach.

                I słyszy szepty, coś jak „jest dobry” od kogoś z tyłu. Zayn jest pozytywnie rozpromieniony, a Liam mentalnie robi zdjęcie tego, jak Zayn wygląda z twarzą rozświetloną szczerym uśmiechem, który marszczy skórę wokół jego piwnych oczu.

  - I to pochodzi od chłopaka, którego nawet nie było tutaj w piątek. – Ogłasza Zayn. – Wszyscy powinni robić notatki.

                Liam słyszy, jak cała klasa śmieje się, ale nie dba o to, zdołał zaimponować Zaynowi i to wszystko, co ma znaczenie.

                Reszta zajęć mija dość szybko, z Zaynem porzucającym wykład i pytającym o opinie kolegów z klasy Liama – od czasu do czasu patrząc na niego. Liam nie podnosi ponownie ręki, bo wciąż jest wstrząśnięty tym, że udało mu się mówić publicznie tak długo, bez wymiotowania na wszystkich przed sobą.

*

                Na koniec dnia Liam jest zmęczony, bo jego zajęcia są rozrzucone po całym kampusie, a chociaż lubi swój uniwersytet za obfitość drzew, które osłaniają go od jesiennego słońca, robi się trochę niecierpliwy, gdy musi biegać z jednego końca kampusu do budynku wydziału anglistyki z drugiej strony, by spotkać się z Zaynem.

                Może być także niecierpliwy, ponieważ widzi się z Zaynem – sam, w jego biurze, a jego wyobraźnia wyskakuje do przodu, bo wyobraża sobie Zayna, popychającego go na biurko i całującego delikatnie. Wyimaginowany zarost na twarzy Zayna wysyła ciarki wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i Liam czuje, jak jego dżinsy robią się ciasne, a jest to trochę niewygodne, gdy idzie.

                Gdy idzie korytarzem na piątym piętrze Wydziału Anglistyki – budynku, który sprawia, że korytarze wydają się wąskie przez samą wysokość – Liam myśli o wszystkim, co mógłby powiedzieć Zaynowi. Ten budynek jest jednym z najstarszych na kampusie, a ściany są wypełnione plakatami o Szekspirze i nadchodzących koncertach i spektaklach w lokalnym teatrze i to wydaje się takie dziwne od szkolnych budynków, do który Liam przywykł.

                Śledzi czarne litery przed biurem Zayna i zagląda do środka, by zobaczyć, że Zayn pracuje przy biurku, z włosami wystylizowanymi w kolce. Ma słuchawki w uszach, a jego głowa kiwa się w rytm muzyki. Liam puka, ale Zayn jest tak wciągnięty w muzykę, że tego nie słyszy. Liam uśmiecha się i opada na kanapę przy drzwiach.

                Rozgląda się po biurze Zayna – wydaje się dziwnie jak sypialnia pozbawiona łóżka, bo ściany są udekorowane komiksami i plakatami z filmów. Widzi _The Dark Knight Rises, Watchmen_ i _The Walking Dead_ porozklejane po ścianach, a między _Watchmenem_ i _The Walking Dead_ jest superbohater, którego Liam nie rozpoznaje.

                Jedyną rzeczą, która rzuca się najbardziej w oczy, to ogromne graffiti ze słowem ZAP! w żółci z czarnymi konturami. Zastanawia się o co z tym chodzi, ale gdy przygląda się bliżej widzi coś, co wydaje się być podpisem Zayna, co sprawia, że chłopak gwiżdże.

                Zayn wciąż jeszcze nie spojrzał i Liam wybucha śmiechem, kiedy ten śpiewa wers z piosenki Tylor Swift. Zayn jest tak zaskoczony, że w końcu podnosi wzrok – zdziwienie jest wymalowane na jego twarzy.

  - Liam! Jak długo tu jesteś? – Zayn wstaje i wygładza koszulę.

  - Wystarczająco długo by wiedzieć, że znasz _Red_ Tylor Swift. – Liam chichocze, wciąz spoglądając na graffiti na ścianie.

  - Ale to znaczy, że ty też to znasz. – Drażni się Zayn.

                Liam odwraca się do niego i uśmiecha, wskazując na superbohatera na środku.

  - Kto to?

                Liam jest naprawdę zainteresowany sposobem, w jaki zostało to narysowane – stylem, którego do tej pory nie widział; pełne różnych odcieni czerwieni i zastanawia się, dlaczego nigdy o tym nie słyszał.

                Zayn wychodzi zza biurka i spogląda na plakat.

  - Nie znasz go?

  - Nie. – Liam mówi szczerze.

  - Jest naprawdę popularny w komiksowym świecie  - dodaje Zayn. – Ja go stworzyłem. – Zayn spogląda na Liama, kiedy jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

  - Piszesz komiksy?

  - A co, myślisz, że tylko uczę o komiksach dla zabawy? Muszę mieć trochę wiarygodności by uczyć, wiesz? – mówi, gdy zamyka drzwi do gabinetu.

                Teraz serce Liama robi nadgodziny, ponieważ są w biurze Zayna – sami. Sami.

                Zayn chwyta krzesło i przysuwa je, siadając naprzeciwko Liama. To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, jak długie są rzęsy Zayna i Liam nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał, by zauważyć czyjeś rzęsy, ale Zayn jest najwyraźniej wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę.

  - Teraz, początkowo zaprosiłem cię tu, bo myślałem, że będziesz do tyłu z zadaniami. Co z tobą, Liam? Ja lubię komiksy, a co lubisz ty?  
 _Lubię ciebie._  
  - Uhm, cóż, jestem w szkole, żeby być strażakiem.

                Zayn ma tendencje, by poświęcać komuś sto procent swojej uwagi i Liam po prostu uważa tę cechę za fascynującą, ponieważ on sam zawsze unika spojrzeń i patrzy w różnych kierunkach. Ale oczy Zayna są na jego, a Liam nie może nic poradzić na to, że również gorliwie wpatruje się w jego tęczówki.

  - Och, zatem chcesz być prawdziwym superbohaterem! – Zayn dokucza mu i posyła Liamowi uśmiech, a serce chłopaka bije w dziwacznych palpitacjach.

                Liam naprawdę chce zapytać, czy Zayn był tym, kto zapłacił za jego czesne, ale co jeśli Zayn tego nie zrobił? Co, jeśli Liam ma tylko ten urojony pomysł w głowie, że Zayn faktycznie mógłby poświęcić sekundę na myślenie o nim. Przygryza wargę, ponieważ nie chce powiedzieć czegoś, czego mógłby żałować – jak to, że chce pochylić się by pocałować Zayna, albo jak myśli o tym, że Zayn jest perfekcyjny i nierealny.

  - Masz do mnie jakieś pytania? – pyta Zayn, z oczami wciąż skupionymi na Liamie.

                Liam pochyla się nieco do przodu i mówi:

  - Więc, myślę, że to może być szalone, ale czy jest znikoma szansa na to, że nie jestem szalony i sobie tego nie wymyślam... czy jest jakaś szansa na to, że zapłaciłeś za moje czesne?

                Zayn patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i spuszcza wzrok na swoje conversy.

  - Ten Louis zawsze miał długi język.

                Więc może Liam nie jest szalony i może nie ma żadnych urojeń, i może Zayn też go lubi? Ale chodzi o to, dlaczego? Dlaczego Zayn miałby lubić kogoś takiego jak Liam?

  - Więc, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Mam na myśli, nie zrozum mnie źle, jestem za to wdzięczny i oddam ci wszystko, kiedy będę miał pieniądze, ale dlaczego?

Liam wie, że jest trochę paranoiczny, ale Zayn nie wygląda na wiele starszego od niego, skąd w ogóle miał pieniądze? Och, racja, Zayn pisze komiksy i jest profesorem, a Liam pracuje w kawiarni, starając się związać koniec z końcem. To część powodu, dlaczego Liam jest tak zaskoczony tym, że Zayn okazuje mu chwilowe zainteresowanie.

  - Po pierwsze, nie oczekuję, byś oddał mi pieniądze od razu – mówi Zayn. – Właściwie, nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego... może poza robieniem mi kawy, bo jesteś w tym dobry. Nie to, że nie jesteś dobry w innych rzeczach, ale teraz bełkoczę, a każdy potrzebuje czasami pomocy, wiesz?

                I Liam wie, ponieważ Liam nigdy nie prosi o pomoc, ale naprawdę chce czasami pomocy. Naprawdę chce, by ludzie pytali, nawet jeśli wie, że i tak odmówi.

  - Także, na wypadek gdybyś tego jeszcze nie zauważył Liam, mogę cię trochę lubić.

                I zanim Liam może cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego twarz płonie – uszy są tak czerwone, że musi je zakryć, ponieważ to naprawdę żenujące.

  - Nie – mówi Zayn, sięgając, by odciągnąć dłonie Liama od jego uszu. – Lubię kiedy się rumienisz.

                Zayn nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy, ponieważ kiedy to robi, jak Liam powinien zareagować?

                Nastaje długa cisza, ponieważ Liam musi wewnętrznie poradzić sobie z tym, co usłyszał i przeskakuje do różnych wniosków, i wszystko czego chce, to by Zayn wciąż dotykał jego rąk tak, jak robi to teraz.

  - Och, Boże, nic nie mówisz. Jestem profesorem i właśnie wyznałem moje uczucia do ucznia i, och Boże, zwolnią mnie. Proszę, nie mów nikomu, właśnie cię seksualnie nękam. Stracę moją pracę-

                I Liam pochyla się, ponieważ może być cały czas zdenerwowany, ale teraz jest pewien, że Zayn też tego chce, więc pochyla się tak blisko, że Zayn po prostu przestaje mówić. Zanim jego umysł może powiedzieć mu by się zatrzymał, że nie wie jak się całować, a Zayn prawdopodobnie całował setki ludzi, pyta go:

  - Mogę, mogę cię pocałować?

                Zayn tylko kiwa głową w milczeniu i Liam umieszcza swoje usta na jego. To jest delikatne, ale może poczuć, jak miękkie są wargi Zayna; nie są tak szorstkie, jak to sobie wyobrażał.

                Ale tak po prostu odsuwa się i znowu rumieni.

  - Właśnie pocałowałem profesora.

                Jakby to było wszystko, o czym mógł teraz myśleć.

                Zayn robi krok do przodu i następną rzeczą, jaką wie Liam, jest to, że Zayn jest nad nim; jego nogi wokół nóg Liama, kiedy siada na nim okrakiem. Jego dłonie dotykają twarzy Liama i pyta:

  - Czy to w porządku?

                A głos Liama zawodzi go, więc po prostu przytakuje.

                I to bardziej niż w porządku, ponieważ zapach Zayna otacza Liama – coś jak woda kolońska, woda po goleniu i dezodorant, co sprawia, że umysł Liama działa na najwyższych obrotach.

  - Ja... Nie wiem co zrobić z rękoma. – Liam mówi niezręcznie, modląc się, by nie zrujnować chwili.

                Zanim Liam może powiedzieć coś jeszcze, usta Zayna znów dotykają jego – na początku delikatnie i Liam myśli, że Zayn smakuje jak czereśnie. Jego zęby zaczynają skubać dolną wargę Liama, a ten wypuszcza żenujący jęk, który jedynie zachęca Zayna do przyciśnięcia się do chłopaka i ocierania się o niego. Spodnie Liama są teraz niewygodnie ciasne, ale nic nie mówi. Jedynie wypycha biodra w stronę Zayna.

                Liam z wahaniem kładzie dłoń na plecach chłopaka i zostaje nagrodzony językiem chłopaka, przesuwającym się po konturze jego warg.

  - Zayn – sapie Liam.

                Może wyczuć, jak usta Zayna wyginają się w uśmiechu i czuje jak dłoń Zayna przesuwa się w dół i podwija jego koszulkę.

  - Zawsze chciałem to zrobić – mówi Zayn, gdy Liam czuje ostry ból w swojej szyi, który szybko zostaje zastąpiony przyjemnością, gdy Zayn liże i całuje jego szyję. Wzrok Liama jest zamglony i patrzy na Zayna spod ciężkich powiek. Liam robi wszystko co może, by się kontrolować, ale jego paznokcie i tak wbijają się w plecy Zayna, przyciągając go bliżej; wychodzi mu na przeciw i wie, że jest żenująco blisko nawet bez jakiekolwiek bliższego kontaktu.

                Zayn odsuwa się na chwilę i patrzy na Liama, zarówno podstępnie i z niecierpliwością. Jego język wślizguje się ostrożnie do ust Liama, jakby prosił o zgodę i Liam wypuszcza kolejny jęk, który sprawia, że język Zayna porusza się gorączkowo. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczył, ale jest zadowolony, że doświadcza tego z Zaynem. Nawet jeśli wyobrażał sobie, że Zayn będzie delikatny, ten jest szorstki i przejmuje kontrolę, a Liam lubi to, ponieważ to odsuwa wszystkie jego myśli na bok. Liam po prostu wdycha Zayna; żaden z nich nie odsuwa się, by złapać oddech. Język Zayna jest ciepły. Jest dobry i szorstki, podczas gdy ten Liama jest niechlujny i mokry.

                Zayn odsuwa się i patrzy na Liama, a ich usta są spuchnięte od zbyt długiego całowania; oczy Zayna są zamglone i chłopak przesuwa palcami po tej części szyi Liama, którą właśnie całował.

  - Ups – mówi, a Liam wie, nawet bez patrzenia, że Zayn zostawił malinkę na jego szyi.

                Przesuwa dłońmi wzdłuż pleców Zayna, kiedy ten podskakuje na odgłos pukania do drzwi.

   - Zayn. – Znajomy głos woła z drugiej strony.

                Zayn podchodzi niezdarnie do drzwi i patrzy na Liama z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, wskazując na jego krocze. Liam jest zmieszany przez kilka sekund, a jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy widzi, że ma ogromne wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Robi co może, by zakryć się plecakiem; ociera pot z czoła i wygląda tak zwyczajnie, jak to możliwe.

  - Perrie – mówi Zayn, otwierając drzwi.

  - Zayn, dlaczego drzwi były zamknięte? – pyta Perrie, wchodząc do środka bez gody, by zauważyć Liama na kanapie. Liam stara się utrzymać poważną minę, ale wie, że wciąż ciężko oddycha. – Och. – Jest wszystkim, co wychodzi z jej ust.

  - Czego potrzebujesz, Perrie? – mówi Zayn, gdy oczy dziewczyny wciąż są utkwione w Liamie; tak jak rodzic patrzy na dziecko, kiedy przyłapuje go z dłonią w słoiczku z ciastkami. A i to chodzi; dłonie Liama były na słoiczku z ciastkami Zayna. Liam niemal parska na tą złą analogię, ale decyduje się powstrzymać.

  - Przyszłam tylko porozmawiać o środowym wykładzie. – Perrie w końcu odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Zayna. – Ale mogę wrócić później?

  - Daj mi pięć minut, okej? – Zayn mówi, kiwając jej głową.

                Dziewczyna wychodzi, posyłając Zaynowi nieczytelny wyraz twarzy, spoglądając po raz ostatni na Liama. Zayn zamyka za nią drzwi i szepcze:

  - Cholera.

  - Wiem – mówi Liam. – Mam nadzieję, że to dobry rodzaj cholery.*– Natychmiastowo żałuje powiedzenia tego, bo to nawet nie ma sensu.

                Zayn chichocze.

  - Więc – zaczyna, drapiąc grzbiet dłoni. – Jestem twoim profesorem. Nie powininem robić takich rzeczy, nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłem.

                Liam oddycha z ulgą, ponieważ teraz przynajmniej wie, że nie jest kolejnym studentem w długiej kolejce jakiejś dziwacznej perwersji uczeń-nauczyciel, którą ma Zayn.

  - Mógłbym zostać zwolniony. Cholera, co ja sobie myślę? To tylko ty, ze swoimi rękami i szerokimi barkami, i sposób w jaki jesteś tak dobry i to, jak wyglądasz w koszulkach... mam na myśli, to niesprawiedliwe, by tak wyglądać.

                Liam patrzy na Zayna z niedowierzaniem. Zayn myśli, że to niesprawiedliwe, by Liam tak wyglądał, kiedy on sam chodzi dookoła, wyglądając i zachowując się w taki sposób?

  - Myślisz, że to niesprawiedliwe? Mam na myśli, widziałeś siebie? Jesteś profesorem i ubierasz się tak cały czas – mówi Liam, wskazując na ubrania Zayna. – A swoją drogą, czy nie jesteś za młody by być profesorem?

  - Jestem tylko trzy lata starszy od ciebie; zatrudnili mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem dobry w mówieniu, a moi rodzice przekazali dużo pieniędzy tej szkole. – Zayn mówi bez zastanowienia.

  - A także jesteś geniuszem – mówi Liam, wstając.

  - Liam. – Zayn patrzy na niego piwnymi oczami i Liam chce tylko trzymać go blisko przez cały czas I mówić mu jak inteligenty i przystojny jest, i jak bardzo jest to niesprawiedliwe. – Mógłbym być za to zwolniony, ale chcę tego. Chcę zobaczyć dokąd to zmierza, ale jeśli mamy to zrobić, to musi być sekret. I zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciał, bo proszę o dużo... by zatrzymać to w tajemnicy.

                Liam po prostu obejmuje Zayna i lubi sposób, w jaki mężczyzna pachnie. Lubi także sposób, w jaki Zayn oddycha, gdy gładzi włosy na karku Liama.

  - Jeśli mam cię całować cały czas prywatnie – mówi Liam. – Zachowam to w tajemnicy.

                Zayn całuje go czule tym razem.

  - A więc umowa – mówi Zayn, mrugając. – O tej samej porze w przyszłym tygodniu?

 

*w oryginale _shit_ , znaczące jednocześnie “cholera” jak i “gówno”.


	7. Chapter 7

                To stało się dla nich pewnego rodzaju rutyną; Zayn kupuje kawę każdego ranka – mając jedynie zwykłą rozmowę i mówiąc tylko o zajęciach i komiksach, kiedy inni ludzie są wokół. Harry zauważył, że Liam jest mniej spięty przy Zaynie i patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, ale Liam jest wdzięczny, że Harry nic nie mówi.

                W soboty Zayn wchodzi po porannym biegu, by sprawdzić prace i raz po raz rzucać spojrzenie Liamowi. Liam jest szczęśliwy, a Zayn wciąż sprawia, że jego dłonie pocą się od czasu do czasu, kiedykolwiek ten patrzy na niego w pewien sposób lub mówi jego imię, ale zauważył, że trzymanie dłoni Zayna sprawia, że czuje się trochę lepiej. Lub gdy Zayn kradnie pocałunek, kiedy nikt nie patrzy i to sprawia, że wszystko się opłaca.

                W poniedziałki Liam idzie na godziny przyjęć; czasami są tam ludzie, którzy zadają Zaynowi mnóstwo pytań i Liam też udaje, że zadaje pytania, ponieważ nie chce, by było oczywistym to, że nie po to tu przyszedł, kiedy tak naprawdę jest tam dla Zayna.

                Są chwile, kiedy wszystko co robią, to rozmowa i Liam dowiaduje się, że właściwie Zayn jest kujonem pod maską stylowej postawy.

                Liam mówi Zaynowi jak jego samotna matka wspiera jego i jego siostry bez niczyjej pomocy – pozwalając wejść Zaynowi w te części jego życia, do których nie dopuścił nawet Nialla czy Harry’ego.

                Zayn dzieli się z Liamem niemożliwymi oczekiwaniami jego ojca i tym, jak jego mama wspiera go w jego oddaniu komiksom.

                Nie zrozumcie Liama źle, kocha czas spędzony z Zaynem. Kocha sposób, w jaki Zayn sprawia, że się śmieje, bo mówi coś zabawnego, albo jak Zayn robi się naprawdę namiętny i mówi naprawdę szybko o swoim nowym komiskie lub o czymś w wykładzie, ale wrzesień zamienia się szybko w listopad, a on wciąż nie dowiedział się gdzie Zayn mieszka. Chce także zaprosić Zayna na kolację i chce go dobrze traktować – zrobić coś dla niego, ale za każdym razem, gdy Liam mówi o wyjściu razem, Zayn natychmiast zmienia temat.

                Liam decyduje, że chce mieć całego Zayna i to dość niesprawiedliwe, że nie może go pokazać mamie, czy Niallowi, czy Harry’emu, czy wytrzeć twarz Perrie tym, że Zayn jest jego.

                Jest poniedziałek, godziny przyjęć Zayna. Pogoda zrobiła się znacznie chłodniejsza, gdy ciepła jesień powoli odchodziła, poganiana nadchodzącą zimą. Zayn siedzi przy biurku, wyjaśniając chłopakowi, który wydaje się być całkowicie zagubiony z tym, dlaczego dostał złą ocenę za jedną ze swoich prac.

                Zayn ze wszystkich sił próbuje mu wyjaśnić, że chłopak kompletnie nie zrozumiał tego, co miał na myśli. Jego włosy opadają teraz na jego oczy, a Zayn ma okulary w grubych oprawkach, które sprawiają, że wygląda o wiele młodziej, że nawet mógłby ujść za studenta.

                Chłopak w końcu wychodzi, ze zwieszoną głową, a Liam spogląda znad swoich podręczników i mówi:

  - Powinniśmy wyjść. Jak, na randkę.

                Zayn patrzy na Liama i wskazuje na zamknięte drzwi.

  - Kochanie, wiesz dlaczego nie możemy.

  - Tak, wiem, prywatność – mamrocze Liam. – Ale co, jeśli pójdziemy z dala od uniwersytetu?

  - Liam – mówi Zayn; jego czy są zmęczone od oceniania prac, ale Liam myśli, że także dlatego, że nie chce dłużej prowadzić z nim tej rozmowy. – Przepraszam.

                Zayn podchodzi do niego, siedzącego na kanapie i całuje go w policzek. Jego dłoń odnajduje tą Liama i trzyma ją mocno.

  - Liam, wiesz, że kocham swoją pracę.

  - Tak, łapię to. – Liam wie, że narzeka, ale chce jedynie widzieć Zayna poza kawiarnią i poza tym pokojem.

  - Wiesz, że o ciebie dbam, tak? – mówi Zayn, opierając głowę o ramię Liama, zaciskając palce wokół jego dłoni.

  - Tak, tak sądzę.

  - Kochanie, nie bądź taki – mówi Zayn i to naprawdę niemożliwe, by Liam był zły na niego i nawet nie jest przez ten fakt zirytowany.

  - Cokolwiek, po prostu zapomnij, że o tym wspominałem – mówi Liam, wciąż nie patrząc na dół, gdzie Zayn opierał się o jego ramię.

                Następuje cisza, która sprawia, że Liam myśli, iż Zayn zasnął.

  - Co, jeśli mielibyśmy kolację u mnie w piątek? – Sugeruje.

                Liam promienieje.

  - Naprawdę?

  - Tak. – Zayn uśmiecha się. – Mam na myśli, to nie jest wyjście, ale wiesz, moglibyśmy robić rzeczy, których nie możemy robić publicznie. – Zayn ma teraz ten psotny uśmieszek na twarzy.

  - Och, naprawdę? Co na przykład, profesorze Zayn? – Dokucza Liam.

                Zayn popycha go.

  - Mówiłem, byś mnie tak nie nazywał! – I łaskocze go na kanapie, i wsadza nos w jego szyję.

  - Zayn, sprawdzałam tylko... – Zayn panikuje i patrzy w górę, gdy Perrie stoi w drzwiach, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Oh, uhh, wrócę później. – Perrie zamyka za sobą drzwi, a Zayn zaczyna chodzić tam i z powrotem.

  - Cholera, cholera, cholera.

  - Kochanie. – Liam wstaje i gładzi go po plecach. – Jest w porządku.

  - Liam, nie jest w porządku, mogę zostać zwolniony. Wszystko, na co pracowałem, zostanie wyrzucone w błoto. Nie rozumiesz.

                Liam jest zmartwiony, ale przywykł do paniki Zayna. Wie, że jeśli też zacznie panikować, Zayn jeszcze bardziej zwariuje. Zayn patrzy na Liama – jego oczy błyszczą, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Pierwszą myślą Liama jest to, że Zayn wygląda nawet ładnie, kiedy płacze i automatycznie myśli, że pójdzie do piekła.

  - Kochanie, jestem pewien, że ona nikomu nie powie. – Uspokaja go. – Jesteście blisko, prawda? Po prostu powiedz jej, że to nie jednorazowa sprawa. Że naprawdę nam na sobie zależy.

                Zayn kiwa głową.

  - Tak, masz rację. Perrie nie jest irracjonalna. Muszę z nią porozmawiać.

                Liam całuje go w usta, podnosi swoje rzeczy i wychodzi.

  - Napisz do mnie, tak?

                Kiedy wychodzi, widzi Perrie opierającą się o drzwi. Chce coś do niej powiedzieć, ale nie jest pewien, czy nie pogorszy sytuacji. Jedynie uśmiecha się do niej potulnie, a twarz dziewczyny jest nie do odczytania. Więc po prostu przechodzi obok niej, marszcząc brwi w zmartwieniu.

                Czeka przez chwilę przy telefonie i robi się późno. Nie dostał wiadomości od Zayna i zaczyna się martwić. O jedenastej wieczorem wysysła do niego smsa: _Wszystko w porządku??? :((_

                Wiadomość od Zayna przychodzi kilka sekund później: _Tak, zobaczymy się w środę. x_

                Z ulgą, Liam w końcu idzie do łóżka.  
*

                Liam uświadamia sobie, że robi się za chłodno na noszenie tylko t-shirtów, więc w środę zakłada do pracy ciemnozieloną kurtkę. Jest podekscytowany, ponieważ zobaczy Zayna w czasie swojej porannej zmiany. Nie pisali tak często, bo Liam dużo się uczył, a Zayn bez wątpienia był stale pochłonięty ocenianiem wypracowań i pracą.

                Ciągle wieje, a pogoda jest trochę zbyt ponura jak na upodobania Liama. Harry jest tak samo szczęśliwy, jak zawsze i Liam podpisuje to do tego, że Harry spędza o wiele więcej czasu z Louisem.

                To wszystko, o czym ostatnio mówi Harry – Louis to, Louis tamto, i jak Louis jest tak zabawny przez cały czas.

                Kiedy Liam przyjmuje zamówienie od klienta, Harry od tyłu układa głowę na ramieniu Liama i szepcze:

  - Gdzie jest Zayn?

                Liam wzrusza ramionami; Harry ma rację ponieważ minął już czas, w którym Zayn zazwyczaj przychodzi – a Zayn jest bardzo punktualny.

  - Może jest zajęty.

                Harry marszczy brwi.

  - Pokłóciliście się?

  - Nie wydaje mi się – mówi szczerze Liam, marszcząc brwi.

                Może za bardzo naciskał na tą randkę i może Zayn nie chciał czegoś zbyt poważnego, więc on mógł po prostu wszystko zepsuć, będąc zbyt wymagającym.

  - Ty i Zayn powinniście iść na podwójną randkę ze mną i Louisem – dodaje Harry, gdy czyści ekspres do kawy – jego włosy są odgarnięte tym razem zieloną bandaną.

  - Brzmi fajnie – mówi Liam, ale Harry wyczuwa sarkazm w jego głosie i chichocze.

  - Albo możemy po prostu mieć czworokąt, jeśli cię to kręci! – Wypala, szturchając go tyłkiem.

                Kobieta, od której Liam przyjmuje zamówienie wygląda na szczerze zaalarmowaną i Liam uśmiecha się przepraszająco, widząc jej zaczerwienione policzki.

  - Harry! Przepraszam panią, on nie wie co mówi przez połowę czasu.

                Zayn nie przychodzi wcale, a Liam zaczyna się martwić – jego umysł przeskakuje do różnych wniosków, dlaczego chłopak się nie pojawił.

*

                Liam siedzi na przodzie klasy, ponieważ już do tego przywykł, a obok niego siedzą rówieśnicy i uśmiechają się, ponieważ chcą być obok tego „mądrego” chłopaka, który odpowiada na pytania, ale są też tacy, którzy go omijają. Blondynki i brunetki. Które posyłają mu osądzające lub zazdrosne spojrzenia, a on po prostu wzrusza ramionami, bo wie, że robi coś dobrego, skoro go oceniają.

                Znowu spogląda na swój notes i patrzy na nagłówek w jego _„Maus” **,**_  układając w głowie ważne tematy i motywy; jest naprawdę podekscytowany wizją czytania _„The Walking Dead”_ w nadchodzącym tygodniu, nawet jeśli to nie jest kompletna seria. Zayn wchodzi, a Liam uśmiecha się do niego – to rutynowy uśmiech, który wymieniają, ale Zayn nie patrzy na niego. Perrie także tego nie robi, ale akurat o to nie dba. Zayn całkowicie unika jego spojrzenia i wygląda na zmęczonego, z workami pod oczami i włosami nieco bardziej wystrzępionymi niż zwykle. Pozwolił swojej twarzy nieco bardziej zarosnąć (co zwykle jest seksowne), ale teraz po prostu wygląda mizernie.

                Nawet pomimo tego, że ma na sobie oxfordzką, niebieską kozulę pod jasnobrązowym płaszczem, jest po prostu coś dziwnego w sposobie, w jaki wygląda, nawet jeśli jest ubrany tak samo, jak zwykle. Liam nie wie co to jest, ale wszystko, co chce zrobić, to podejść do Zayna i uściskać go, bo rozpoznaje sposób, w jaki Zayn załamuje się, kiedy coś go martwi.

                Liam stara się, by oczy Zayna skupiły się na jego, ale wydaje się, że Zayn unika tego przez całe zajęcia i nawet kiedy zadaje pytanie klasie, nie wywołuje Liama. Liam nie wie co zrobił źle, musiał coś zrobić i chce tylko przeprosić Zayna.

                Była niezręczna chwila, kiedy jedyną podniesioną dłonią była ta Liama i Zayn nie miał innego wyjścia, jak poprosić go o odpowiedź, ale nawet nie spojrzał na niego, gdy wypowiedział jego imię. Liam przygryzł wargę i odpowiedział na pytanie, oczekując, że Zayn pochwali go tak, jak zawsze, ale on tylko skinął głową i ruszył dalej.

                Liam nie jest pewien jak powinien się czuć. Jest zmieszany, zraniony i nawet nieco zirytowany, ponieważ nie może domyślić się, co takiego zrobił źle.

                Zayn kończy zajęcia wcześniej i Liam czeka, aż wszyscy wyjdą, ale Perrie zwleka, podczas gdy Zayn wciąż pakuje swoje rzeczy. Nie wie co zrobić; nie chce rozmawiać o swoim związku z Zaynem, kiedy Perrie jest tutaj, więc jedynie wzdycha i wychodzi – nie patrząc na Zayna, kiedy to robi.

                Kiedy wychodzi, Liam robi co w swojej mocy, by nie gryźć wargi i decyduje się napisać do Zayna: _coś nie tak??_

                Nie ma ochoty na pozostałe zajęcia, więc po prostu idzie do domu – ze zwieszoną głową patrząc na buty, przygryzając sznurek kurtki. Nie cieszy go chłodne powietrze listopada zamieniającego się w grudzień. Nie cieszy go sposób, w jaki jego buty zgniatają złote liście, gdy idzie przez okolicę wypełnioną drzewami z brązowymi liśćmi. Liam wciąż sprawdza swój telefon, przysięga, że czuje wibracje w kieszeni, ale wiadomość nie nadchodzi.

                Decyduje, że nie chce wrócić do domu, by martwić Nialla, więc  zawraca i idzie do biblioteki – wchodzi na najwyższe piętro i siada na jednym z siedzeń przy oknie. Otwiera swój podręcznik i próbuje się uczyć, ale nie może powstrzymać się od sprawdzania telefonu co pięć minut, a potem co dziesięć. W końcu zdobywa się na odwagę by napisać do Zayna po raz drugi, bo nie dba o to, jeśli jest irytujący, on po prostu chce wiedzieć co zrobił źle.

                _Wciąż jesteśmy umówieni na piątek :D?_

                Waha się – nie jest pewien czy powinien umieścić uśmiechniętą buźkę, jakby nic nie było źle. Patrzy na to kilka razy i przyciska przycisk „wyślij”, zanim może głębiej to przemyśleć.

                Wiadomość przychodzi dziesięć minut później – nie to, żeby Liam liczył czy coś. Marszczy brwi na swój telefon, kiedy wszystko, co widzi to: _Nie mogę, jestem zasypany zadaniami. x_

                A więc jest, myśli Liam – wystarczająco sfrustrowany, by rzucić telefonem, ale decyduje się tego nie robić, bo nie stać go na zakup nowego. Zayn oficjalnie go olał; chce być w połowie na niego zły, ale po prostu czuje niepewność i pustkę. Nie zauważa jak mocno przygryzał wargę, dopóki nie poczuł smaku metalu. Chce po prostu wiedzieć co zrobił źle.


	8. Chapter 8

                Normalnie Liam biegałby rano, by oczyścić umysł, ale spał wczoraj tak długo, że niemal przegapił swoją zmianę w kawiarni. Budzi się i gorączkowo sprawdza swój telefon spod ciężkich powiek i uświadamia sobie, że Zayn nie napisał przeprosin ani by powiedzieć Liamowi co jest nie tak, więc Liam po prostu musi zmierzyć się z faktem, że być może Zayn był nim zmęczony lub może go nie chciał, lub – co jest najbardziej racjonalnym wytłumaczeniem – Zayn nie mógł się z nim widywać i wybrał karierę ponad niego.

                Ta ostatnia część przynajmniej miała jakiś sens dla Liama, ale nie miało sensu to, dlaczego Zayn po prostu mu tego nie powiedział. Albo, jeśli Perrie zagroziła powiedzeniem komuś, Zayn mógł przynajmniej wyjaśnić sytuację Liamowi. Ale nie zrobił tego; zostawił go nieświadomego, a Liam zaczynał myśleć że może cenił Zayna bardziej, niż on cenił jego. Mimo wszystko, Liam był studentem, a Zayn był spoza jego ligi – był tak poza ligą Liama, ligą, która była kropką w oczach Zayna.

                Liam wciąż jest sfrustrowany, chciałby tylko wyjaśnienia, ale jest dopiero czwartek i Liam musi pracować.

                Otwiera dziś bez Harry’ego i to jest w porządku. Nie jest pewien czy potrafiłby ukryć przed nim swoje uczucia, a Harry robił się coraz bardziej przesłodzony z Louisem i Liam nie sądził, że mógłby sobie z tym teraz poradzić.

                Danielle nawet go nie niepokoi, więc po prostu automatycznie przeżywa swoją zmianę. Oczekuje Zayna, ale nie jest zaskoczony, gdy ten się nie pojawia.

*

                W piątek Liam idzie na zajęcia Zayna – wykonują niezręczny taniec unikania swoich spojrzeń. Zayn nie wywołuje Liama, ponieważ Liam nie podnosi ręki.

                Zayn wydaje się mieć teraz lepiej – wciąż jest idealnie ubrany, ale ogolił się dzisiaj i ułożył włosy na bok. Uśmiecha się bardziej niż w środę i to boli Liama bardziej niż unikanie. Może Liam miał rację – że to, jakąkolwiek relację mieli, znaczyło więcej dla niego, niż dla Zayna. Czuje coś w rodzaju ociągania i nie wie za czym bardziej tęskni; zapachem wody kolońskiej Zayna czy sposobem, w jaki jego usta smakowały czereśnią i ciepłem.

                Potrząsa głową na tą myśl – przeklinając się za myślenie w ten sposób o Zaynie, kiedy ten uczęszcza na swoje zajęcia i uśmiecha się bardziej, i kiwa głową entuzjastycznie, kiedy blondynka mówi coś poprawnie.

                Nie może tego dłużej znieść i decyduje się wyjść w trakcie zajęć, tak cicho, jak to możliwe.

*

                Decyduje, że to nie za pocałunkami tęskni najbardziej, ani za sposobem, w jaki Zayn pachnie cynamonem i przyprawami; to bliskość Zayna – sposób, w jaki jego serce robi się ciężkie, a nogi miękną. Sposób, w jaki wciąż jest zdenerwowany, kiedy Zayn patrzy na niego, decyduje, że za tym właśnie tęskni najbardziej, bo zanim cokolwiek między nimi się wydarzyło, Zayn patrzył tak na niego, a on topniał pod jego wzrokiem, ale teraz jest dystans i pustka za piwnymi oczami Zayna, kiedy przypadkowo patrzy na Liama. Liam decyduje, że powinien czuć się zgorzkniały lub zły za brak jakiekolwiek zamknięcia, nawet po tygodniach nie rozmawiania z Zaynem, ale wszystko co czuje, to pustka.

                Wciąż uczęszcza na zajęcia Zayna, bo naprawdę lubi jego tematy i zrobiło się ciekawiej, kiedy zaczęli czytać „The Walking Dead”. Dyskusja robi się wyjątkowo gorąca pod koniec listopada, kiedy drzewa są nagie. Nie ma już słońca, gdy chmury utrzymują się trochę dłużej, zalewając kampus szarością. Liam jest wdzięczny za to, że nie pada deszcz ani śnieg, bo nienawidzi chodzenia w takiej pogodzie. Zayn jest w swojej czarnej, skórzanej kurtce, szarych dżinsach i conversach – nieco bardziej zwyczajnie, niż zazwyczaj.

  - Więc, jak Rick Grimes radzi sobie z śmiercią żony? – Zayn pyta klasy, siedząc na biurku, jak zwykle.

                Uśmiecha się teraz o wiele częściej i nie ma już worków pod oczami. Liam powinien być smutny, ale jest szczęśliwy, że przynajmniej jeden z nich wydaje się ruszyć na przód. Czasami wciąż jest źle, myśli Liam, kiedy czyta na zajęcia Zayna i chce natychmiast  napisać do niego, ale tego nie robi. Myślał, że będzie łatwiej, będąc z dala od Zayna – nie rozmawiając z nim w ogóle, ale to nie jest łatwiejsze, bo Liam wciąż myśli o Zaynie. Wciąż tęskni za jego głosem albo za tym, jak Zayn wymawia jego imię. To wszystko jest bardzo melodramatyczne, myśli Liam. Wciąż myśli o tym, co Zayn mógłby powiedzieć, gdyby on coś powiedział, ale to śmieszne, ponieważ ledwo zna Zayna. Znał go zaledwie trzy miesiące, zanim był koniec.

                Czas nie uzasadnia tego, jak się czuje i to jest niesprawiedliwe.

  - Zwariował. – Sugeruje jedna z dziewczyn z tyłu.

  - Dobrze. – Zayn uśmiecha się cierpliwie. – Ale jak zwariował – z braku lepszego słowa.

                Chłopak podnosi dłoń.

  - Cóż, zaczyna z nią rozmawiać przez telefon, kiedy ona wyraźnie nie żyje.

                Zayn prycha.

  - Wyraźnie. Ale dlaczego rozmawia z nią przez telefon? Dlaczego czuje potrzebę rozmowy z martwą osobą?

                I to jest całkowicie oczywiste dla Liama, ale wszyscy w klasie milczą. Dopóki dziewczyna nie podnosi ręki.

  - Ma urojenia, profesorze, on ma po prostu urojenia.

Liam przewraca oczami. Zayn śmieje się lekko.

  - Nie dokładnie to chciałem usłyszeć, ktoś jeszcze?

                Nikt nie wznosi ręki, więc Liam decyduje, że powinien. Decyduje, że powinien nauczyć te dzieci, jak robił to cały kwartał. To niemal tak, jakby Zayn zapomniał, że nie rozmawiają, ponieważ kiedy Zayn wywołuje Liama, Liam widzi żal w jego oczach i krzywi się, ale zamierza przemówić, do cholery.

  - Wcale nie myślę, że ma urojenia – zaczyna. – Myślę, że jeśli osoba, którą kochałeś, po prostu przestaje się do ciebie odzywać, lub, jak w tym przypadku, umiera, chcesz usłyszeć jej głos, bo tęsknisz za nią – nawet jeśli jest na ciebie zła lub nawet jeśli zamierza powiedzieć, że to koniec, wciąż potrzebujesz poczucia tego, jakie to słowo, zakończenia. A Rick tego nie dostał; nie dostał zakończenia. Rick kochał ją, a w następnej minucie była tylko cisza, więc Rick zrobiłby wszystko, by usłyszeć jej głos jeszcze raz. Nie ma urojeń, jest po prostu zakochany. – Liam patrzy na niego z desperacją. – To chciałeś usłyszeć?

                Klasa nie mówi nic przez minutę, a Liam czuje gorące łzy w oczach. Nie chce tu być. Nie chce tu wcale być, więc pakuje swoje rzeczy i wychodzi. Nie dba o to, że robi scenę, ale myśli, że to jest to, czego potrzebował – potrzebował powiedzieć Zaynowi w najlepszy z możliwych sposób, nawet jeśli nie jest pewien czy go kochał, ale wie, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego do nikogo, tak, jak niedoświadczony był.

*

                Liam nie uczęszcza już na zajęcia Zayna. Pisze swój końcowy esej i unika wszystkich – spędza długie godziny w bibliotece i wraca do pokoju, kiedy już wie, że Niall śpi w swoim łóżku.

                Wykorzystuje nadchodzące końcowe egzaminy jako wymówki, by wziąć tydzień wolny, ale właściwie tylko unika Harry’ego, bo Harry patrzy na niego oczami szczeniaczka i nie może tego znieść.

                Decyduje się skończyć końcową pracę dla Zayna wcześniej i następną rzeczą, jaką wie, jest to, że znów jest w jego gabinecie. Tym razem nie czuje niczego poza czerwoną, gorącą złością.

                Nawet nie puka, a po prostu wchodzi i kładzie papier na jego biurku. Zayn patrzy znad dokumentów i nawet nie trudzi się wyjęciem słuchawek. Jego twarz jest nie do odczytania i Liam myśli, że jeśli nie zrobi tego teraz, prawdopodobnie nie znajdzie w sobie odwagi, by zrobić to kiedykolwiek.

  - To jest moja końcowa praca – mówi ze stalową determinacją. – A tu czek na połowę tego, co zapłaciłeś za moje czesne. – Zayn patrzy na czek. Nie podnosi go i tylko patrzy z powrotem na Liama z wyrazem twarzy, który, jak myśli Liam, jest smutkiem, ale nie jest pewien. Nie jest już niczego pewien, poza faktem, że nie chce już dłużej sobie z tym radzić. – Nie stać mnie, by zapłacić ci więcej, ale oddam ci wszystko, kiedy będę mógł. Bym nie był ci już więcej nic winny. – Liam nie płacze, nawet, jeśli by chciał.

  - Liam. – Błaga Zayn. Wciąż nie wstaje zza swojego biurka. Był czas, kiedy Zayn, mówiąc jego imię, mógł sprawić, że Liam się denerwował, ale teraz czuł złość.

  - Nie – mówi Liam. – Nie musisz nic mówić. Były dni, nawet tygodnie, kiedy wszystko czego chciałem, to byś znów ze mną porozmawiał, bo byłeś tak lepszy ode mnie i tak większy ode mnie i wszystko byłoby w porządku, jeśli byś po prostu ze mną porozmawiał, ale teraz rozumiem. W końcu rozumiem.

                Mówi, gdy podchodzi do drzwi. Zatrzymuje się w progu.

  - Przywykłem do myślenia, że jeśli postaram się trochę bardziej, jeśli będę trochę mniej głupszy, to pewnego dnia przestanie cię obchodzić to, jak zwyczajny jestem i pozwolisz mi wejść do swojego życia, ale byłem w błędzie. Jesteś Zaynem Malikiem, pisarzem komiksów, profesorem, a ja jestem Liamem – chłopakiem, któremu współczułeś i zapłaciłeś za jego czesne. Nie wiem, czego chciałeś ode mnie, ale mam dość.

                Uśmiecha się do niego na siłę.

  - Wiesz, był czas, kiedy nie wiedziałem co ci powiedzieć – lub kiedy dusiłem się własnymi słowami, a moje dłonie się pociły i byłem tak zdenerwowany, ale teraz, zgaduję, że mogę podziękować ci za zdolność do mówienia do ciebie, bez przejmowania się tym, jak brzmię.

                I wychodzi, zanim Zayn może coś powiedzieć, bo Liam nie chce już tego słuchać.

*

                Liam dowiaduje się, że właściwie jest naprawdę dobry w udawaniu, że wszystko jest w porządku; nie wiedział, że ma to w sobie, bo przechodzi przez kolejne etapy z Niallem. To również dlatego, ze Niall jest tak pochłonięty egzaminami, że nie przejmuje się Liamem, chyba że ten trzyma jedzenie w rękach. Po szczególnie męczącym dniu, wraca do domu i widzi Nialla śpiącego przy biurku, z połową zjedzonej kanapki w ustach.

                Chichocze na ten widok.


	9. Chapter 9

                Są chwile, kiedy wciąż myśli o Zaynie, ale uświadamia sobie, że nie ma czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym.

                Jest dzień po jego ostatnim egzaminie, kiedy wraca do domu by świętować z Niallem, z piwem w jeden dłoni i Nando’s w drugiej. Uśmiecha się, gdy Niall podaje mu piwo i jest szczęśliwy, myśli, szczęśliwy, kiedy spycha tępy ból po Zaynie na bok.

  - Och, tak – mówi Niall. – Jest paczka dla ciebie, którą odebrałem. – Niall odstawia piwo i potrząsa kwadratową paczką w jednej dłoni. – Otwórz to, otwórz to, otwórz to, Liam.

  - Jestem zaskoczony, że ty tego nie zrobiłeś – mówi Liam, siorbiąc piwo i biorąc paczkę; nie ma adresu zwrotnego. – Wiesz, przez wzgląd na twój brak przestrzeni osobistej.

                Niall tylko chichocze i przysuwa się bliżej Liama, gdy ten rozdziera paczkę. Jego matka nic mu nie przysyłała; nie stać jej na to. Zastanawia się od kogo to jest.

                Wewnątrz jest komiks, którego Liam nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Na stronie tytułowej widzi młodego mężczyznę z ogromną czerwoną peleryną. Jego twarz jest zwrócona wprost do czytelnika. Jest napisane „Pierwsze Wydanie” i na początku Liam nie może poradzić nic na uśmiech, gdy widzi litery układające się w napis „The Heroic Adventures of Liam!”

  - Whoa – mówi Niall z jedzeniem w ustach. – Wygląda trochę jak ty.

                I teraz, kiedy Liam naprawdę patrzy na superbohatera na okładce, widzi podobieństwo. Nie jest pewien, czy powinien być zmartwiony, ale jest po prostu zbyt podekscytowany, by czuć cokolwiek innego. Wie, że ma szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, gdy patrzy na pierwszą stronę. Małymi, czarnymi literkami jest napisane: „ _Dedykowane potencjalnemu strażakowi, który rozpalił ogień w moim własnym sercu_ ”.

                Liam już zgadł od kogo to jest, ale nie wie co ma z tym zrobić. Następną rzeczą, jaką widzi Niall, jest Liam wybiegający przez drzwi z komiksem w dłoni.

                Liam znajduje się przed gabinetem Zayna, waląc w drzwi. Zayn otwiera je, a jego oczy robią się szerokie, gdy widzi Liama po drugiej stronie. Rumieni się lekko, a Liam wciąż ciężko oddycha.

  - Co to jest?

  - Zdecydowałem, że. – Zayn oddycha. – Myślałem, że mam to wszystko gotowe, Liam. Miałem gotową tą całą mowę. Chciałem zrezygnować. Powiedziałem Perrie, że zamierzam zrezygnować. Myślałem, że chcę tą karierę. – Zayn cofa się nieco. – Ale nie bez ciebie. Sprawiasz, że się denerwuję, Liam. Nie jesteś jak inne osoby, z którymi się umawiałem – jesteś prawdziwy i miły, i patrzysz na mnie, jakbym był coś wart – jakbym był czymś więcej niż moimi komiksami i tytułem. Jak, nie wiem co powiedzieć , a zazwyczaj wiem, ale ja nawet nie lubię kawy i nienawidzę biegać, ale udawałem, że biegam w soboty, tylko po to, by cię zobaczyć.

  - Ledwo się znaliśmy – kontynuuje Zayn. – Ale wiedziałem, że cię bardzo lubię i to mnie przeraziło. Więc kiedy Perrie zagroziła, że powie administracji, postawiłem, że mógłbym po prostu cię unikać i oboje zapomnimy, co się stało.

  - Zayn. – Było wszystkim, na co Liam mógł się zebrać.

  - Nie. – Zayn zachichotał nieco, gdy przesunął dłonią po włosach. – Nie, ty tydzień temu powiedziałeś tą niesamowitą przemowę o tym, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, a teraz jest moja kolej. Chcę moją karierę, ale także chcę ciebie, więc mam po prostu naprawdę gówniany czas, radząc sobie z wszystkim i nie chcę, byś mnie uziemił. Ale po prostu chcę cię teraz pocałować, to w porządku?

                Liam zamyka przestrzeń między nimi i całuje mocno Zayna. Jego dłonie są na biodrach mężczyzny, ponieważ tęsknił za tym, a palce Zayna wbijają się w plecy Liama, kiedy ten popycha go na biurko. Liam tęsknił za tym – za uczuciem spierzchniętych ust smakujących czereśnią na swoich. Za sposobem, w jaki zapach Zayna – dym zmieszany z wodą kolońską – wysyła go na krawędź.

                Liam odsuwa się i uśmiecha.

  - Co teraz?

  - Zrobimy to dobrze – szepnął Zayn. – A ty technicznie nie jesteś już moim studentem.

                Zayn pochyla się po kolejny pocałunek, a Liam patrzy na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

  - Więc, to znaczy, że nie muszę cię spłacać?

  - Są inne sposoby, w jakie możesz mi spłacić. – Zayn uśmiecha się, mrugając.

                Liam stoi przez sekundę, a potem jego oczy się rozszerzają, a z ust wychodzi „och”. Czuje czerwień rozprzestrzeniającą się po twarzy i czuje, jak jego uszy płoną.

                Zanim ma chwilę, by coś zdziałać, Zaym zamyka za nim drzwi, całując go gorączkowo, przyciskając go do powierzchni drewna . Liam marzył o tym przez tak długi czas – sposób, w jaki usta Zayna pasują do jego, uczucie ciepłego oddechu.

                Zayn jest silny. Jego usta przyciskają się do warg Liama, gdy jego język domaga się wejścia. Liam boleśnie zgadza się i zanim się orientuje, ich języki kłębią się wokół siebie, tańcząc w walce o dominację. Potem Zayn przesuwa się, składając lekkie pocałunki na szyi Liama, przygryzając, jakby chciał, by Liam poczuł zestawienie czułości z agresją.

                Wszystko, co Liam może zrobić, to westchnienie, czując, jak jego kolana poddają się, gdy Zayn łapie go w talii i przytwierdza do drzwi.

  - Chciałbym, byś mógł się teraz zobaczyć – szepcze delikatnie do ucha Liama, zanim znów składa pocałunek na jego szyi.

                Liam nie wie co zrobić, więc pozwala Zaynowi przejąć kontrolę. Zayn wsuwa dłonie pod jego koszulkę i czuje jego ciepło – wszystkie szczupłe i napinające się mięśnie. Jego dłonie trzymają Liama w miejscu, gdy ten jedynie mruczy „Zayn” w kółko, jak mantrę, której nie może wyrzucić z głowy. Wszystko, czego chce, to Zayn, więc chwyta się jego pleców i przyciska go do ściany.

                Zayn chrząka, a Liam natychmiast przeprasza i zatacza językiem kółka w pobliżu ramienia chłopaka. Czuje jak jego dżinsy robią się ciasne, gdy tarcie między nimi robi się zbyt duże do zniesienia.

                Zayn uśmiecha się. Ustawia ich tak, że ich penisy się ocierają. Liam wypycha biodra, wydobywając jęki zarówno z siebie,jak i z Zayna. Odnajdują niepewny rytm, w przód i w tył, i znów.

                Potem, Liam się zatraca. Jego pchnięcia stają się bardziej nieregularne.

  - Chcę cię – mówi, gdy zdejmuje koszulkę Zayna.

                Oczy Liama rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. Zayn ma dużo tatuaży, które musi odkryć, przez które chce przesunąć językiem, by posmakować atramentu na ustach.

                Zanim może to zrobić, czuje pociągnięcie własnej koszulki i chłodne dłonie na swoim brzuchu. Patrzy na Zayna i widzi jego szerokie oczy, gdy jego palce znajdują dobrze zarysowane mięśnie brzucha.

  - Jesteś niezwykły – mówi, gdy przesuwa po nich kciukami.

                Zayn może podziwiać go nieco za bardzo, bo koszulka utyka na ramionach Liama.

  - Przepraszam – mruczy Zayn i pracuje nad poprawnym zdjęciem koszulki.

                Kiedy jest zdjęta, Liam znowu zaczyna całować Zayna i decyduje, że nigdy nie znudzi się tym, jak chłopak smakuje. Nigdy nie zmęczy się tym, że usta Zayna są spierzchnięte i smakują jak czereśniowy błyszczyk. Pieści jego plecy, ramiona, ostatecznie przesuwając się do rozporka, gdy czuje jego długość.

                Zayn sapie, gdy Liam zaczyna masować go przez spodnie. Wypycha biodra w jego dłoń, desperacko pragnąc więcej. Liam marszczy brwi.

  - Jesteś pewien?

                Zayn śmieje się ciężko i patrzy na niego.

  - Liam, proszę, jestem pewien.

                To wszystko, czego Liam potrzebuje. Opada na kolana i zaczyna rozpinać spodnie Zayna. Składa pocałunki na jego biodrze i podąża szlakiem, który prowadzi w dół.

                Zdejmuje spodnie Zayna i zauważa, że chłopak zdecydował się dzisiaj nie zakładać bielizny. Przełykając potrzebę wypowiedzenia jakiejś uwagi, bierze go, otaczając główkę – delektując się smakiem i tym, jak ciepły wydaje się być w jego ustach oraz napawając się zapachem Zayna.

                Słyszy jęk, gdy porusza głową i patrzy w górę. Oczy Zayna już mu się przyglądają. Jego usta tworzą „o”, gdy widzi jak język Liama tańczy wokół końcówki.

                Liam porusza się w dół i zaczyna ssać jądra Zayna. Bierze każde oddzielnie i jest nagrodzony mocnym pociągnięciem włosów i namawianiem: „więcej”. Chętnie słucha.

                Wraca do czubka penisa i bierze go całego. Przyspieszając tempo, Liam czuje, jak chłopak wypycha biodra. Jęki Zayna niemal doprowadzają Liama do krawędzi, gdy patrzy na niego pod tym kątem. On jest tym, który go rujnuje. On jest tym, który wysyła Zayna na krawędź. Czuje jego preejakulant. Wie, że Zayn jest blisko.

                Porusza głową, starając się wyjść na przeciw pchnięciom Zayna. W końcu jego ruchy stają się bardziej nieregularne.

 - Jestem blisko. – Słyszy.

                Z ostatnim pchnięciem, Zayn dochodzi w ustach Liama. Liam przełyka słodko-gorzkie nasienie i uśmiecha się do niego.

 - To było niesamowite – mówi Zayn, gdy Liam wstaje. Jego oczy są zmrużone, gdy dotyka zarys penisa Liama. – Ale wygląda na to, że ty także potrzebujesz pomocy.

                Liam śmieje się nieco bardziej nerwowo, niż by tego chciał; chce, by Zayn mu to zrobił – by był jego pierwszym.

                Odziany tylko w bokserki, Liam słyszy jak Zayn mówi „siadaj”, zanim zostaje pchnięty na jego biurko i czuje, że jego bokserki zostają ściągnięte. Oczy Zayna się rozszerzają.

  - Bogowie, jesteś wielki – mówi, brzmiąc niepewnie, zastanawiając się, jak weźmie go całego.

                Zaczyna całować wnętrze ud Liama, drażniąc go powolnym tempem. Całuje go wszędzie i Liam praktycznie błaga. Zayn uśmiecha się podstępnie.

  - Zayn, proszę.

                To tak, jakby Zayn na to czekał, bo bierze całego członka Liama i powoli wysuwa go z ust. Liam odrzuca głowę do tyłu. Teraz rozumie, dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo to kochają. A potem, Zayn robi to znowu. I _znowu_.

                Liam całkowicie się zatraca. Przeciążony bodźcami zmysłowymi, wbija dłonie w ramiona Zayna i drży. Nie jest pewien, czy mruczy imię Zayna lub czy jego wypowiedzi mają jakikolwiek sens, bo Zayn jest dobry i to niedopowiedzenie. Zayn nie gubi rytmu, a jego dłonie masują jądra Liama. Sensacje, wszystko, to za wiele. Zdecydowanie się tym cieszy.

                Czuje, jak Zayn ciągnie jego jądra, zanim bierze je w usta. Zasysa je, gdy przesuwa dłonią po penisie Liama.

                Robi to szybciej, szybciej i _szybciej._ Liam nie może nic poradzić na zmarszczenie brwi i jęk.

               Czuje, że jest blisko, a potem Zayn na niego patrzy; jego piwne oczy wpatrują się w niego, gdy zaczyna znów poruszać głową.

                Liam patrzy na Zayna i czuje się niesamowicie zaborczy – Zayn powinien robić to tylko jemu i to powinien być tylko Zayn. Język chłopaka przesuwa się od główki przez całą długość, gdy ponownie bierze go całego w usta.

                Jego emocje doprowadzają go do tego momentu i Liam dochodzi bez ostrzeżenia. Zayn przełyka wszystko i patrzy na Liama, który odrzuca głowę w tył i uśmiecha się. Po dojściu do siebie, wciąga Zayna na swoje kolana. Trzyma go blisko, gdy patrzy na niego, śmiejąc się.

  - Czy to nie zabawne? – pyta Liam.

  - Co takiego? – Zayn patrzy na niego.

  - To, że obaj tak bardzo się siebie baliśmy, a teraz uprawiamy seks w twoim gabinecie, Zayn! Seks w twoim gabinecie! Takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w sprośnych komiksach.

 **Sześć miesięcy później  
**   - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. – Jego mama przytula go po ceremonii zakończenia; nawet nie stara się powstrzymać łez.

                Niall podchodzi do niego i ściska go, zanim jego rodzice nie popędzają go do zrobienia zdjęcia z własną rodziną. Czuje ramiona owinięte wokół siebie i uśmiecha się, gdy znajoma twarz pochyla się nad jego ramionami.

  - Gratulacje, Li, nasza miłość nie jest już tabu.

                Liam chichocze i całuje Zayna w policzek – nigdy nie znudzi się całowaniem Zayna kiedykolwiek zechce.

  - Kiedy ponownie udajesz się na trening? – pyta Zayn, gdy kołysze się z Liamem do przodu i do tyłu.

  - Za dwa miesiące.

  - Dobrze, mogę mieć mojego własnego superbohatera dla siebie przez krótki czas.


End file.
